Une nouvelle chance
by Uld Ases
Summary: Harry fait d'étranges rêves sur Halloween 1981. Deux personnes font leur come-back. La 6ème année D'Harry sera mouvementée! -Reprise d'une fic de Ccilia-
1. Disclamer, notes et rar

**Une nouvelle chance**

**Résumé de l'histoire :**

Voilà un peu plus d'un an que Voldemort est de retour. La guerre est déclarée mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne en puissance. Pour le 2ème Halloween consécutif depuis la sinistre résurrection, Harry revit en rêve le terrible Halloween 1981. Cependant, il y a quelque chose de définitivement étrange avec ces rêves. Et puis, il faut compter le retour de deux personnes que l'on n'attendait pas.

**Disclamer :**

L'œuvre d'Harry Potter (les personnages, lieux et créatures…) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le prologue et les trois premiers chapitres sont à Ccilia. Le reste est à moi.

**Pairing :**

Harry Potter et … (vous le saurez plus tard niark !)

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger

Lily Evans Potter et James Potter

Remus Lupin et Sirius Black (pas avant un moment)

**Rating :**

PG-13. Je ne pense pas aller jusqu'au R (sauf s'il y a des demandes auquel cas je ferais un 'recueil' de scènes coupées lol !)

**Notes :**

Cette fiction tient compte des 4 premiers livres plus quelques spoilers du 5ème tome puisque Sirius est vivant ! (IL EST VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT ! mouahahahaha /rire à la Frankenstein/)

**Mise à jour :**

Le 5 de chaque mois

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews (sous Uld Ases)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews (sous Little Psyche)**

**Thealie**

**J'suis contente que Harry ais une petite amie.**

**Tu vas pas lui faire une petite sœur tout de même ? **

**Ils viennent juste de se retrouver.**

**Leurs retrouvailles sont trop mignonnes. J'adore la révélation sur Dumbledore.**

**PS: je pourrais pas reviewer pendant 1 semaine ( je suis hyper désoler ) **

Non, pas de petite sœur de suite ! Quand même, mais je ne dirais pas qu'il n'en aura pas une… beaucoup plus tard ! La révélation sur Dumbledore trouvera écho dans quelques chapitres. Il me fallait une sorte de 'parallèle' à l'histoire de la prophétie du 5ème tome.

**maugreï **

**Slt, ton histoire est super génial et enfin Harry à droit au bonheur. J'attends de voir la puissance de Harry grâce à son entraînement avec Isis que j'adore et espère qu'elle ne va pas mourir; Harry ne mérite vraiment pas ça maintenant qu'il a retrouvé sa famille. Je suis impatient de voir la forme animagus de Harry (phœnix, griffon+autres multiple quoi) et surtout la maison des Potter. Enfin, je suis hyper presser de lire la suite A PLUS**

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle ne mourra pas ! La forme d'Harry en étonnera plus d'un ! C'est moi qui te le dit !

**diaelo **

**c'est super, j'aime bien l'idée d'Harry avec une serpentard, par contre, des fois tu as mis iris et d'autre Isis, je m'en suis rendu compte en lisant la lettre qu'il reçoit, en tout cas, l'histoire est très bien, continu et met la suite, bye**

Bien, Iris est le vrai prénom, tandis qu'Isis est son surnom. C'est un peu un parallèle entre elle et Lily. L'Iris et le Lys sont, en magie, deux fleurs identiques (solaire, feu …), on peut employer l'une ou l'autre. Ensuite le nom Lily est composé de 2 fois la même syllabe LI tandis qu'Isis est composé de 2 fois IS. Et puis, IS est la dernière syllabe de son nom et de son prénom. Ça m'amusait ! Donc pour l'instant, seulement Harry c'est qu'ISIS (la taupe) et IRIS (la 'mangemorte') sont la même personne !

**chimgrid**

**coucou! Ce chapitre était très bien mais y'a un truc qui m'a "choquée": Hermione dans l'équipe de Quidditch alors qu'elle déteste voler! Contrairement a Ginny... Mais a part ça c'était très bien :) **

Argh ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit, quand je l'ai lu, ça m'a choqué un peu aussi mais bon, je respecte l'œuvre originale de Ccilia. Mais bon, on peut dire que c'est un peu, comment on dit OOC ? pour Hermione. C'est une Hermione qui aime voler mais toujours aussi studieuse ! Et un peu trop respectueuse des lois !

**yotma**

**Argh! Le chapitre est déjà terminé ! C'est atroce, je veux... pardon, je voudrais rapidement une suite pour pouvoir pleurnicher devant les retrouvailles de cette famille déchirée par face de serpent. Fais vite, s'il te plait.**

Oui malheureusement, snif ! Je ne peux pas faire de chapitres infinis, il faut que ça s'arrête quelque part. Mais la suite est là !

**Thealie**

**C'est trop mignon. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.**

**J'attends la suite avec impatience.**

**Harry enfin avec ses parents ! Snif !**

Attends de voir les prochains chapitres ! Avec tous les couples, surtout Harry et sa copine y'aura un passage super-émouvant ! Mais pas avant un moment !

**Yumi4 **

**Salut!**

**j'aime bien ta fic et j'ai hâte de voir la suite**

**a bientôt **

La voici, la voilà ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

**chimgrid**

**coucou!**

**bon on apprend po grand chose dans ce chapitre mais c'est normal, fallait bien faire un résumé des 15 dernières années à James et Lily!**

**En tout cas j'ai hâte de lire la suite! **

Ouais, on peut pas avoir de l'action et des rebondissements partout aussi ! La suite tout bientôt !

**Nymphodora Tonks**

**J'veux la suite, c vraiment trop bon comme fic :D**

**Nymphodora Tonks **

Merci ma chère Nymphodora et moi aussi j'attends tes suites avec impatience !

**Elaur**

**J'ai hâte qu'ils se voient.**

Au prochain chapitre ma chère !

**Thealie**

**J'attends la suite avec impatience.**

**James et Lily ne se sont pas inquiétés que Harry affronte Voldemort plusieurs fois ?**

**J'ai adoré ce chapitre et le prochain risque d'être intéressant.**

Ô que oui il l'est ! Match de Quidditch et Retrouvailles pourraient être le titre !

**greg83**

**j adore de plus en plus ta fic et la façon dont tu as fait revenir James et Lily est vraiment bien trouver et puis j' espère que lorsque Harry va rencontrer ses parents, il ne se jetteras pas directement sur eux oui moi en me mettent à sa place j'aurais du mal à concevoir que mes parents reviennent mais bon de toute façon quoique tu fasse tu le feras avec brio aller bonne continuation et la prochaine pour la suite que j'attend déjà avec impatience aller bye**

Merci Greg ! Pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Harry quand il verra ses parents… hum… plaints-toi à Ccilia puisque c'est elle qui l'a écrit ! lol ! Je comprends ton point de vue mais l'inverse peut-être aussi vrai : Harry n'a jamais eu d'amour de la part des Dursley et Sirius et Remus, bien qu'ils soient de bons substituts ne remplaceront jamais James et Lily. Le miroir de Risèd montrait bien à quel point Harry voulait ces parents donc je pense que sauter au cou de James et Lily peut être tout à fait possible.

**chimgrid**

**Coucou!**

**Et bien, cette fic promet! J'adore l'idée, et écrit par toi ça devrait être fort agréable à lire!J'ai hâte de lire la suite (mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'aller voir sur le site que tu as donné!) pour savoir le pourquoi du comment et pour connaître la réaction de James et Lily quand ils verront que Harry est vivant!**

**zoux!**

Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'ais pas le temps d'aller voir ! Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça ! Pourquoi James et Lily sont en vie ? Comment Harry réagira t-il ? La suite au prochain épisode ! (Musique des feux de l'amour en fond… Comment ça je me suis trompé ?)

**Liliz Mamba**

**Alors ça!**

**J'aimerai bien savoir comment James te Lily sont toujours en vie!**

**J'attends vite la suite!**

**Bon courage! ;)**

On le saura bien assez tôt, le pourquoi du comment ça se fait qu'ils aient ressuscité ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Thealie**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé, j'ai même adoré.**

**J'attends la suite avec impatience.**

Ah ! Tu ne vas pas être déçue ! La voilà la suite que tout le monde attend si impatiemment !

**Elaur**

**Ca commence bien, mais vite la suite! **

Merci Elaur ! La suite arrive !

**shanan**

**C'est génial vivement la suite, on l'aura quand?**

Merci Shanan ! La suite arrive aujourd'hui ! Le 04/04/05 !

**greg83**

**je dois dire que ton histoire est très intéressante alors je voudrais savoir si ça va être un personnage féminin comme compagne de Harry? bon bonne continuation et a la prochaine.**

Merci pour ta review mais tout l'honneur pour l'instant en revient à Ccilia. Et oui, pour Harry se sera UNE compagne et non un compagnon.Biz.

**Ccilia**

**Salut.**

**Je suppose que la moindre des choses est de mettre une ch'tite review Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, je ne vais pas m'amuser à reviewer mon chap' Cela étant, j'aurai dû penser à 'corriger' la ponctuation de mes chapitres (j'étais déjà à cette période où je mettais des '...!' à toutes les sauces --)**

**Enfin bon, bonne continuation à toi **

C'est sûr, ce serait faire preuve de… narcissisme ? de reviewer ton propre chapitre ! Mais je confirme, tu aurais pu changer la ponctuation… Tu sais le temps que ça prends ! Je vais faire passer ça dans les heures supp' +25 du salaire lol ! Je déconne ! Mais c'est vrai que je me suis posé des questions…

Merci de tes encouragements ! A bientôt !

**kyara **

**la suite ! Pour ce qui est des pairings ça m'a l'air prometteur ( surtout patmol/moony!) bien que je veuille bien savoir avec qui tu contes caser Harry... aller uplode vite stp**

Une petite lionne ! (Je viens de me voir le roi lion, c'est pour ça !) J'adore les paddy/moony ! Ils sont si mignons ensemble ! Bien que je fasse des histoires où ils ne sont pas ensemble mais bon… Z'aime les slashs ! La suite arrive !

**Thealie**

**J'adore ce chapitre.**

**J'attends la suite avec impatience.**

Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrive !

**hisoka **

**ELLE COMMENCE BIEN TA FIC ! CONTINUE STP+**

Eh bien merci Hisoka mais tu dois remercier Ccilia pour le prologue et les 3 premiers chapitres mais ne t'inquiète pas, la suite promet d'être tout aussi bien !


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tout commence en une sombre nuit d'Halloween, en 1981. Personne n'imaginait qu'un tragique événement pourrait se passer ce soir-là, dans un petit village isolé et 'paisible' de Grande-Bretagne. Et pourtant… ! En ce 31 octobre, un drame se préparait, à l'insu de tous, dans une petite rue du nom de Godric's Hollow. Seule une maison était encore éclairée en cette heure avancée de la nuit. Heure à laquelle même les derniers enfants qui, suivant la tradition, venaient quémander des friandises, étaient déjà couchés. Cette maison, à l'aspect ancien, était un peu à l'écart des autres habitations, au bout de la petite rue plongée dans la pénombre. En fait, le village en lui-même était classé 'lieu historique' par l'architecture de ses habitations. Dans le monde de la sorcellerie, on disait que Godric Gryffondor, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard (l'école de Sorcellerie) vivait en ces lieux, dans son enfance… La demeure était, ensuite, passée de 'main en main', à chaque génération de Gryffondor, durant plus de mille ans… Cette vaste propriété, entourée d'arbre, ne contrastait donc pas trop avec les autres habitations alentours et ne laissait rien paraître sur la 'particularité' de ses habitants. Pourtant cette maison semblait bien être la destination d'une sombre silhouette qui avançait le long de la petite rue sombre, sous le ciel couvert où s'amoncelait de gros nuages noirs et menaçant. Un sourire mauvais apparu sur le visage blanchâtre de la silhouette de 'la mort incarnée' qui avançait, inexorablement. Le mage noir adorait par-dessus tout cette atmosphère pesante qui accompagnait généralement l'orage. Un vent violent s'était levé un peu plus tôt, ce qui ajoutait à la tension presque palpable qui régnait dans l'air ambiant. Le temps, lui-même, semblait vouloir s'offrir parfaitement à la raison de la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres en ces lieux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un silence tendu régnait dans le salon des Potter, seulement troublé par le tic tac de la pendule égrenant le temps qui s'écoulaient, posée sur le manteau de la cheminée où brûlait un feu vif qui éclairait la pièce de lueurs orangées, lui donnant ainsi un aspect chaud et rassurant. Ce qui, visiblement, ne suffisait pas à calmer l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, assise dans le canapé, dont le teint pâle contrastait avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts émeraudes. Une fois de plus, elle se désintéressa du feu, et reporta son attention sur son mari qui contenait mal sa propre inquiétude. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus en batailles qu'en temps normal.

« James… » murmura la jeune femme. Celui-ci se figea et se tourna vers elle, tout en remontant distraitement ses lunettes qui avaient toujours la manie de glisser sur son nez. Il soupira et s'approcha de la jeune femme, l'embrassa sur le front et s'assit, lentement, à ses côtés, observant le feu d'un air songeur. Son épouse tenta, une fois de plus de briser ce silence qui lui devenait insupportable, sa main se crispant sur la sienne.

« James… » Reprit-elle, dans un murmure.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily… ! On ne risque rien… ! Voldemort ne peut pas nous trouver ici ! » La jeune femme sut que son mari essayait, surtout, de se convaincre lui-même en disant cela. Il lui était facile de voir qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, car sa voix trembla à ses paroles.

« Mais, tu es sûr que nous avons fait le bon choix… ? Est-ce que tu crois que nous… ? »

« J'ai confiance en Peter. Jamais il… ! » Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise. Peter était son ami, certes. Mais il était facilement influençable, peut-être même trop…, et facilement impressionnable. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Peter avait toujours eu besoin d'être avec quelqu'un de plus fort que lui… Si bien qu'il serait une cible facile pour Voldemort…

« Sirius m'a supplié de prendre Peter à sa place ! » Reprit-il.

« Je sais ! Mais… » Lily se tut, incapable d'exprimer ce qui lui tenait tant sur le cœur. Les temps étaient durs, pour tout le monde, depuis douze ans. Le doute s'était instauré sur toute la communauté sorcière, durant le règne du terrible mage noir. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, la méfiance était devenue la solution clé de la survie… Elle savait qu'il en coûtait à James de devoir ainsi remettre en question la confiance qu'il avait en Peter, Sirius et Remus. Mais Dumbledore leur avait certifié qu'un traître, qui se trouvait parmi leurs proches, informait, régulièrement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de leurs déplacements. Pour leur propre sécurité, mais aussi pour protéger leur fils, tous deux avaient accepté l'idée de Dumbledore d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas. Mais ils ne savaient plus si, tout compte fait, c'était une bonne idée d'avoir choisit Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Personne ne pouvait le savoir… C'est pourquoi, depuis trois jours que le sortilège avait été pratiqué, l'atmosphère avait été des plus tendue, dans le foyer des Potter.

* * *

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé fut soudain brisé par des pleurs d'enfant.

« Harry… ! » Murmura Lily, en se levant.

« Reste ici, j'y vais ! » Intervint son mari, en posant la main sur son bras, et se levant à son tour, avant de quitter le salon. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le feu et soupira, perdue dans ses réflexions, se demandant quel avenir s'offrait à eux ! Quel serait le sort de leur fils unique ? Elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions ! Voldemort n'épargnerait jamais un héritier de Gryffondor, même s'il n'avait qu'un an! Le mage noir n'avait aucune pitié ! Il avait tenté de convaincre James de se mettre de son côté mais le refus de son mari, n'avait fait qu'accroître la haine du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les avaient, alors placés en 'tête de liste' des gêneurs. Or, les 'gêneurs', le mage noir les supprimait, tout simplement… Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait cette fameuse prophétie ! Prophétie qui annonçait clairement qu'un héritier de Gryffondor, né à l'apogée du règne des Ténèbres, y mettrait fin, en triomphant du terrible Voldemort ! Et, autant qu'elle sache, et elle était mieux placée que quiconque pour le savoir, le seul qui pouvait 'correspondre' n'était autre que Harry… Des bruits de pas la sortirent de ses réflexions, et elle se retourna, au moment où son mari revenait, portant un petit bambin de quinze mois qui gazouillait dans ses bras, ses cheveux noirs rappelant déjà ceux de son père. Lily avait, d'ailleurs, finie par renoncer à essayer d'y mettre un peu plus d'ordre. Les yeux verts (semblables à ceux de sa mère) du nourrisson étaient, d'ailleurs, la seule chose qui contrastait avec les yeux sombres de James. Et Lily avait la quasi-certitude que, en grandissant, Harry ressemblerait de plus en plus à son père. Elle ne put que sourire devant le bonheur, bien visible, du bébé, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le canapé, bien installé entre ses deux parents. Ce tout jeune sorcier, à un an, était promis à un grand avenir (à condition d'échapper à Voldemort) et était leur plus grande fierté. Il avait, d'ailleurs, le don de les faire sourire à tout moment, même dans de telles circonstances.

« Il a encore essayé… » Commenta James, en souriant. Lily comprit très bien l'allusion. Depuis toujours, le nourrisson portait un grand intérêt pour les lunettes de son père, ce qui amusait beaucoup tout le monde... Quoi qu'il en soit, le réveil de Harry, même à onze heures du soir, avait, au moins, eu un effet positif sur l'humeur de son mari. La petite lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de James s'était un peu estompée, et il avait retrouvé une bonne partie de sa gaieté habituelle. Les soucis étaient, momentanément, oubliés.

* * *

Mais tout cela était trop beau pour durer, Lily le sentait. Tout était beaucoup trop calme… comme le calme avant la tempête. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout était trop parfait, que cette soudaine tranquillité n'était que le début de la fin. Quelque chose, à l'extérieur, les ramena soudain à la terrible réalité. Même Harry avait cessé de gazouillé. Lily croisa, l'espace d'un instant, le regard inquiet de son mari, qui se leva précipitamment.

« Ne bouge pas ! » Se contenta-t-il de dire, dans un murmure, avant de quitter la pièce. Mais Lily ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Mû par un affreux pressentiment, elle s'avança vers l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et James fut projeté, sans ménagement, sur le sol de l'entrée.

« James ! » S'écria-t-elle. Mais il se releva rapidement, et referma la porte, dans une tentative désespérée de ralentir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de se tourner vers Lily, au bord de la panique.

« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir ! » S'écria-t-il en s'emparant de sa baguette.

« Je ne peux pas te ... »

« Ne discute pas ! Tu dois t'en aller ! Fais-le ! Pour Harry ! » Lui ordonna son mari. « Sauve-toi d'ici ! » Elle se précipita alors vers le canapé, et prit son fils dans ses bras. Comme pour ajouter au côté dramatique de la scène, le feu s'était complètement éteint, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée... Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu... Le rire triomphant du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Un silence qui s'installa, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

« Expelliarmus ! » Lança l'arrivant d'une voix glaciale avant de poursuivre. « Désolé de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste ! » Ironisa-t-il. « Vous aviez crû pouvoir m'échapper mais personne n'échappe à Voldemort ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on change de Gardien du secret au dernier moment ! Dommage que Peter fasse parti de mes partisans ! »

« Peter est... un de vos Mangemorts ? »

« Exactement ! Surprenant non ? Qui aurait jamais pensé à le soupçonner celui-là ? » Observa Voldemort, tranquillement. « Bon, assez discuter ! Passons donc aux choses sérieuses ! »

« Si vous voulez nous tuer, alors tuez-moi ! Mais laissez Lily et Harry hors de ça. »

« Oh, rassure-toi, Potter, je ne comptais pas la tuer ! Seul ton fils m'intéresse ! »

De l'endroit d'où elle se trouvait, Lily, figée, n'osant pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur d'attirer l'attention du mage noir, pouvait voir la sombre silhouette dressée dans l'entrée, en partie masquée par James qui barrait, courageusement, l'accès au salon. Mais les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui rappelèrent qu'elle devait sauver son fils et que ce n'était pas en restant là qu'elle lui permettrait d'échapper à Voldemort. Serrant d'avantage le nourrisson, silencieux (comme s'il comprenait la gravité de la situation), contre elle, elle s'élança vers la seule issue possible, la porte de derrière. C'est alors que le sorcier maléfique prononça les deux mots tant redoutés. Une effroyable lueur verte éclaira la pièce, l'espace d'une seconde, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre sur le sol, puis de nouveau l'obscurité.

« James ! Non ! » S'écria alors la jeune femme, désespérée. La vue obscurcie par des larmes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir, elle trébucha et ne put éviter la chute, sans lâcher son fils. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà, la sombre silhouette se dressait devant elle, la baguette destructrice à la main. Il venait de lui enlever son mari et maintenant, il allait lui arracher son fils. Ca, elle ne le laisserait jamais faire.

« Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! » Lança-t-elle, d'une voix implorante, en se plaçant entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le petit garçon.

« Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi... ! »

« Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place ! » L'homme hésita un instant devant l'obstination de la jeune femme. Finalement, il se décida, une lueur mauvaise passant dans son regard. Il ne réalisa, cependant, pas le fait que, profitant de ces ultimes secondes, la jeune femme récita quelques mots, dans un murmure à peine audible, sans quitter des yeux le nourrisson qu'elle serrait contre elle.

« Je t'aime, Harry ! N'oublie jamais ça ! » Conclut-elle, dans un souffle, en serrant encore plus son fils contre elle. A ce moment, le mage noir reprit la parole.

« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je te tuerai d'abord, avant d'éliminer ton fils ! Avada Kedavra ! » Le garçonnet se retrouva alors face à face avec celui qui, en quelques instants, avait tué ses parents, sans le moindre scrupule, devant ses yeux. L'enfant regarda, sans comprendre, le visage blafard de celui qui lui faisait face.

« Plus que toi et plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de dominer tout le monde ! D'afficher ma suprématie sur la population sorcière et moldue ! Je vais enfin exterminer le dernier héritier de Gryffondor ! » Triompha le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Avada Kedavra ! » L'intense lueur verte éclaira alors, pour la troisième fois, la pièce. Une vive douleur traversa le front du bambin, alors que le fatal sortilège ricochait et revenait à son expéditeur. Tout se troubla soudain... Un bruit terrifiant résonna dans la pièce, alors que, sous l'effet de la violence du sortilège, les murs de la maison s'effritaient, se fissuraient, avant de s'écrouler autour du petit garçon... Puis plus rien, le silence. En une nuit, c'était comme si l'univers du petit garçon s'était écroulé en même temps que la maison, mais il était encore trop petit pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

* * *

Bien loin de là, quinze ans plus tard, dans le dortoir des élèves de Gryffondor de sixième année, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, la main plaquée sur sa cicatrice…

« Bon sang ! » Marmonna-t-il, tout en tendant le bras pour attraper ses lunettes rondes posées sur sa table de chevet. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, et chaque fois, en fin du mois d'octobre, le soir d'Halloween ! Même la Potion qui donnait un sommeil sans rêve, que lui avait donné l'infirmière de l'école, Madame Pomfresh, n'avait pu empêcher ce souvenir de revenir hanter sa nuit cette année encore ! Harry resta un long moment, assis dans son lit, la main sur le front, attendant que la douleur infligée par sa cicatrice ne disparaisse… Cela faisait quinze ans que ses parents étaient morts ! Quinze ans qu'il avait cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ! Quinze ans de calvaire ! Quinze ans d'une célébrité dont Harry se serait bien passé ! Il soupira, passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux vert émeraude un peu plus brillants que de coutume. Harry avait demandé à Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, l'année précédente, pourquoi il faisait ce rêve, et pourquoi seulement depuis deux ans ! Mais le vieux sorcier n'en savait guère plus que lui. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce souvenir avait été beaucoup plus… intense que l'année précédente ! Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi… Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il quitta son lit et traversa discrètement son dortoir, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, et, refermant la porte derrière lui, descendit rapidement l'escalier de pierre qui menait à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le bureau directorial était plongé dans la pénombre. Albus Dumbledore, assis dans un fauteuil, près du bureau, fixait pensivement le foyer, caressant distraitement la tête d'un oiseau de la taille d'un cygne au plumage rouge et or posé sur le bras du fauteuil. Le feu ardent qui crépitait dans la cheminée, se reflétait sur les lunettes en demi-lune du vieux mage, révélant sa barbe et ses longs cheveux argentées et sa longue robe de sorcier verte. Dans leur cadre d'or, les anciens directeurs de Poudlard dormaient profondément. Le silence qui régnait dans le bureau n'était troublé que par le crépitement des flammes et le léger bruissement des plumes du Phénix, que Dumbledore continuait à caresser. Le sorcier fut tiré de ses réflexions, par des coups frappés à la porte. L'animal tourna aussitôt ses yeux noirs et brillants dans cette direction.

« Entrez ! » Lâcha Dumbledore, un peu étonné d'avoir un "visiteur" à son bureau à une heure du matin. Le professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'une robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux dans un filet, qui tenait une lettre à la main.

« Minerva ? » Commenta Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire. « Que me vaut une visite aussi tardive ?

« Une lettre pour vous, Monsieur le directeur ! » Répondit-elle, en lui tendant la lettre. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, surpris par le ton troublé de la Directrice-Adjointe.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Minerva ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est que… Si j'ai jugé important de vous l'apporter maintenant, c'est que… C'est Elvire qui a apporté la lettre… » ajouta-t-elle en désignant le rapace qui, entrant silencieusement à son tour dans la pièce, vint se poser sur le bureau du directeur.

« Elvire ? » Répéta le directeur, surpris, en reconnaissant le hibou.

« En effet, c'est lui ! » Assura la professeur de Métamorphose, en lui tendant la missive.

Le directeur ouvrit la lettre et en sortit un parchemin qu'il déplia et parcouru rapidement du regard. Sa perplexité laissa place à la stupéfaction la plus totale en reconnaissant l'écriture de son expéditeur.

« C'est eux, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Minerva. Le Directeur ne répondit pas, encore sous le coup de l'étonnement, alors qu'il relisait, une autre fois, la lettre.

« Oui ! » Lâcha-t-il finalement. « Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais c'est eux ! Ils sont revenus ! »

« Oh, seigneur ! » Murmura-t-elle, en pâlissant. « Est-ce qu'il faut en parler à… »

« Non ! » L'interrompit Dumbledore. « Il faut d'abord qu'on en sache un peu plus sur les raisons de leur retour ! Et il ne faut pas que qui que se soit, ne le découvre, du moins pour l'instant ! » Ajouta-t-il. « Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que je peux compter sur votre silence, Minerva ! »

« Oui ! » Assura-t-elle. « Vous… Vous croyez que ça pourrait être un nouveau tour de Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« Non ! » Certifia Dumbledore. « Même Voldemort est incapable de ressusciter des gens ! Et il n'est pas assez idiot pour s'amuser à ramener à la vie ses propres victimes ! » Poursuivit-il. « En tout cas, nous verrons ça avec eux demain ! »

« Ils vont venir ? » S'exclama la directrice-adjointe.

« Oui ! Ils m'ont écrit pour demander à me rencontrer ! » Répondit Dumbledore. « Et je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Bien sûr, je m'arrangerai pour les faire venir durant les heures de cours ! »

« Hum… Les Gryffondors n'ont quasiment que des cours en extérieur, excepté le cours de Potion en début d'après-midi et mon cours de Métamorphose. Et, après, Potter a entraînement de Quidditch, par rapport au match d'après-demain ! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, vous croyez qu'ils savent qu'il est… »

« Non, je ne crois pas ! » Observa le directeur, songeur. « Bon, Minerva, vous feriez bien de retourner vous couchez ! Le jeudi est votre journée la plus chargée, il me semble ! » Ajouta-t-il, au bout d'un moment, changeant ainsi de sujet.

« Euh… Oui. » Commenta McGonagall, comprenant que la conversation était close sur ce sujet. « Bonsoir, M. le Directeur ! »

« Passez une bonne nuit, Minerva ! » Répondit, distraitement, Dumbledore.

McGonagall se contenta d'un signe de tête entendu puis quitta vivement le bureau. Dumbledore reporta son attention sur le feu.

« James et Lily sont donc en vie ? » Murmura-t-il, songeur.

Fumseck laissa échapper une douce plainte.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Fumseck, mais je suis prêt à parier que Harry a dû refaire son 'cauchemar de Halloween' ! Bon, allez, on va leur envoyer la réponse ! » Ajouta Dumbledore, en se retournant vers son bureau pour prendre une plume et un parchemin et il rédigea rapidement une réponse.

« J'ai l'impression que nous aurons beaucoup de chose à mettre au clair ! Je vous attendrais demain, à quatorze heures, à l'entrée de Poudlard ! On avisera à ce moment-là, pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous rappeler d'éviter de vous montrer en public ! Albus Dumbledore »

Sur ce, il plia le parchemin, et le confia à la chouette au plumage fauve posée sur son bureau.

« Apporte ça à tes maîtres ! » Intima le directeur, en caressant la tête du rapace et en l'amenant vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, qu'il ouvrit. L'animal hulula doucement et s'envola, se hâtant de disparaître dans le ciel nocturne, sous le regard pensif de Dumbledore qui referma la fenêtre et s'assit dans son fauteuil, où Fumseck l'observa étrangement.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Fumseck ! » Lança le directeur, amusé, en caressant la tête écarlate de l'animal. « Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Elvire n'eut pas à aller bien loin. La chouette quitta rapidement l'enceinte de Poudlard, et s'élança vivement vers le village de Pré-au-Lard, à un quart d'heure de 'route' de l'école. Bientôt, elle survolait le petit village endormi. Continuant sur sa lancée, elle rencontra une chouette effraie qui hulula en l'apercevant. Les deux rapaces rejoignirent alors un petit bois, à l'est de Pré-au-Lard. Dans une petite détonation, le rapace blanc et roux disparu, laissant place à une jeune femme aux yeux vert émeraude et aux longs cheveux roux. La chouette au plumage fauve vint se poser sur son épaule et lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt.

« Tu es une brave chouette Elvire ! » Lança Lily, en prenant la lettre que portait le rapace, avant de repenser à quelque chose. « James ? Elvire nous ramène la réponse de Dumbledore ! » Lança-t-elle. Presque aussitôt, un cerf surgit devant elle, la faisant sursauter au passage. Dans une autre détonation, James, les cheveux noirs toujours aussi en bataille, réapparu.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle reviendrait aussi rapidement ! » Observa- t-il. En tout cas, Albus a dû avoir un choc en voyant Elvire... ! Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

« Euh… Il nous donne rendez-vous à l'entrée de Poudlard, à deux heures ! » Annonça la jeune femme, en parcourant le message du regard. « Sûrement pour profiter de ce que les élèves seront en cours ! » Poursuivit-elle, en levant les yeux vers son mari. « Et il nous rappelle de ne pas nous montrer ! » Ajouta-t-elle, en souriant.

« On s'en doute ! » Commenta James. « J'ai l'impression que nous avons dû être 'absents' pendant un moment et que notre présence risquerait d'en surprendre plus d'un ! Mais, l'avantage, c'est qu'Albus n'est pas près de savoir qu'on a un moyen de rester en public sans se faire repérer ! »

« Tout comme toi, tu ne savais pas que j'étais, moi aussi, une Animagus ! » Rétorqua son épouse.

« En effet ! » Répliqua James, en souriant. Un moment de silence s'instaura entre eux. Finalement, Lily soupira.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être revenue ! » Observa-t-elle. « Mais ça aurait été mieux si Harry avait été là ! »

« Lily, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! » Observa James. « Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour le protéger ! »

« Je sais… » Répondit-elle, sombrement. « Je sais… »


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Potter ! Weasley ! Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » Les deux intéressés relevèrent les yeux, l'air surpris, de la potion qu'ils préparaient, du Veritaserum.

« Mais, professeur Rogue ! On ne… » se défendit Ron.

« Pas un mot de plus, Weasley ! » Répliqua le professeur. « Ou je vous enlève encore dix points pour remise en cause des décisions de votre enseignant ! » Les Gryffondors adressèrent un regard noir au sorcier au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue, leur professeur de Potion et responsable de la maison des Serpentard. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, ricanaient. Rogue était passé maître dans l'art des punitions injustes des Gryffondors (et plus particulièrement quand il s'agissait de Harry et ses amis) et dans sa manie de favoriser, par tous les moyens, les élèves de sa maison (et surtout Draco Malfoy, un petit blondinet, pâlot et arrogant qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde.) Mais le fait que, le lendemain, ait lieu le match d'ouverture de la Coupe de Quidditch de l'école qui opposerait, justement, les deux maisons rivales, ne faisait qu'ajouter à son envie de 'casser' les Gryffondor qui partaient, favoris pour la Coupe, qu'ils avaient gagné lors des deux dernières éditions.

Harry et Ron jugèrent préférable de ne rien redire et reportèrent leur attention sur leur préparation.

« Je déteste ce prof ! » Grogna Ron.

« Et moi donc ! » Souffla Harry. « En plus, j'ai l'impression que le fait de s'être fait rafler la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par Sirius n'améliore pas son humeur ! »

« Ouais ! En effet ! » Approuva Ron. Effectivement, depuis toujours, Rogue lorgnait le poste de professeur de Défense. Tout le monde disait que le poste était maudit car aucun prof n'avait pu rester plus d'un an ! Et, cette année-là, Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, et grand ennemi de Rogue, avait eu le poste, à la suite de sa réhabilitation, trois mois plus tôt. En plus, histoire de rajouter à l'humeur de leur professeur de Potion, Remus Lupin, une autre personne que Rogue 'adorait', avait, quand à lui, récupéré le poste de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, après que Binns, le seul enseignant fantôme de l'école, ait prit enfin sa retraite, au plus grand soulagement des élèves.

Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis une heure et Rogue avait déjà trouvé le moyen d'enlever vingt points à leur maison. Si bien que l'heure suivante promettait.

« Je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'à quinze heures ! » Marmonna Ron. « Et je peux te dire que, s'ils continuent à rire comme des idiots, je vais leur faire tester une nouvelle invention de mes frères ! » Ajouta-t-il, en désignant les Serpentard. Harry sourit, imaginant d'avance ce qui pourrait arriver à Malfoy et sa bande, ne connaissant que trop bien le genre de Farces et Attrapes que les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, étaient capables de réaliser. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école, l'année précédente, les jumeaux avaient ouvert un magasin et leurs inventions avaient un succès grandissant. Il fut soudainement tiré de ses réflexions.

« Qu'est-ce que… » murmura-t-il soudain, en passant aussi discrètement que possible, la main sous sa robe d'uniforme, pour en sortir une médaille rouge et or qui brillait anormalement entre ses doigts.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda, à voix basse, Ron, surpris.

« C'est ma médaille qui… C'est la première fois que je la vois faire ça ! Elle s'est soudain mise à me brûler ! » Expliqua-t-il.

« Range-la avant que Rogue trouve un autre moyen de nous enlever des points ! » Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, jeta un dernier regard à la médaille des Gryffondor qui continuait à luire entre ses doigts, émettant une chaleur anormale, avant de la glisser à nouveau sous son uniforme, en prenant, cette fois, la précaution de la placer, entre son pull et sa robe de sorcier noire. L'adolescent restait, cependant, intrigué par ce qui venait de se passer ! Mais il était loin d'imaginer ce qui se passait, au même moment, à l'entrée de l'école.

* * *

Dumbledore n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, à l'entrée de Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier sourit en apercevant les deux Potter. Jusqu'à là, il avait encore du mal à accepter totalement l'idée qu'ils puissent être de retour, mais le fait de les voir devant lui, mit fin à ses derniers doutes. Le directeur s'avança vers son petit-fils et son épouse. 

« Eh ! Salut ! » Lança gaiement James. « Ca fait un bail, non ? » Ajouta- t-il, en ignorant le discret coup de coude de sa compagne.

« En effet ! » Répondit Dumbledore, amusé, avant de lui serrer la main puis de l'étreindre, avant de faire de même pour la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. « Je ne pensais pas vous revoir, tous les deux ! Mais je suggère qu'on aille à mon bureau ! On y sera plus tranquille pour discuter ! » Le couple Potter acquiesça et tous trois pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école.

« Ca fait combien de temps que… ? » Commença James, au bout d'un moment.

« Quinze ans hier ! » Répondit le directeur.

« Quinze ans ? » S'exclama Lily. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tant de temps se soit écoulé ! Enfin, à vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas, non plus, à me retrouver à nouveau en vie ! Mais… »

« Personne ne s'y attendait ! » Commenta Dumbledore, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall.

« En tout cas, Poudlard n'a pas changé durant ce temps ! » Observa James, en jetant un regard autour de lui.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » Répliqua Dumbledore. « Qu'on ait refait la peinture ? Ou bien qu'on ait changé la décoration ? »

« Oh non ! C'est ce qu'il est actuellement qui fait tout le charme de ce château ! » Rétorqua James.

« Surtout qu'on a dû le rénover deux fois l'année dernière »

« Toujours Voldemort ? » Supposa James.

« Oui ! » Soupira Dumbledore. « Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir recommencer mais… »

« Vous avez dû le supporter pendant tout ce temps ? » S'étonna Lily. « Il en est vraiment à sa vingt-septième année de règne ? » Ajouta-t-elle, après un moment de réflexion.

« Non, il ne commence que sa deuxième année ! » Avoua Dumbledore.

« Sa deuxième ? Mais… »

« Je dois justement vous parlez de ça ! Mais, dans mon bureau ! » Trancha Dumbledore, amusé par l'expression de totale incompréhension du couple.

« Ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise. ! » Songea-t-il, alors qu'ils atteignaient l'escalier de marbre.

* * *

Ils avaient atteint le deuxième étage, lorsque Sirius et Remus, discutant de chose et d'autre surgirent d'un couloir, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le directeur. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux compères pâlirent et Sirius, sous le coup, aurait manqué de tomber en arrière, si Remus ne l'avait pas retenu. 

« Oh, bon sang ! » Pensa Dumbledore. « J'avais oublié que ces deux-là n'avaient pas de cours cet après-midi ! Bon, dans ce cas… » Décida-t-il avant de se tourner vers les deux professeurs. « Ne dites rien et suivez-nous à mon bureau ! » Intima-t-il, sans leurs laisser le temps d'en placer une. Sirius et Remus, bouche-bées, n'objectèrent pas et acquiescèrent silencieusement. Dumbledore dû faire un gros effort pour rester sérieux, devant l'air coincé qu'affichaient les trois anciens Maraudeurs. Lily, quant à elle, se contenta d'un petit sourire. Finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau directorial, sans plus de problèmes.

« Oh nom d'une Gargouille ! » S'exclama Sirius, sitôt la porte du bureau refermée derrière eux. « C'est vraiment vous ? Vous… Vous êtes vivants ? Comment ? »

« Sirius, calme-toi ! » Intervint Dumbledore. « Avant tout, asseyez-vous tous parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on en a pour un moment ! » Soupira-t-il. Tous les quatre obtempérèrent. Fumseck quitta son perchoir doré dans un coin de la pièce, et vint se poser sur le bureau.

« Eh ! Salut Fumseck ! » Lança James, en tendant la main pour caresser le Phénix qui lâcha une plainte accueillante.

« Visiblement, il ne t'a pas oublié ! » Commenta Dumbledore en souriant.

« Aucun de nous ne les a oubliés, d'ailleurs ! » Objecta Sirius, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« Je le sais bien, Sirius ! » Répliqua Dumbledore. « Mais c'est vrai que nous étions loin de nous imaginer que vous reviendriez, encore moins après quinze ans ! » Ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers le couple.

« On n'a aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer ! » Répondit James. « A un moment, on se retrouvait chez nous, le soir où Voldemort a attaqué, et l'instant d'après, on se retrouve près de Pré-au-Lard et on découvre que quinze ans se sont écoulés entre-temps ! Ca nous a fait plutôt bizarre, alors je pense que je peux imaginer, sans trop de difficulté, ce que ça doit être pour vous ! »

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qui a pu se passer ? » Insista Dumbledore.

« Non ! » Assura Lily. « Et on va dire qu'on est quelque peu perdu ! On a quand même perdu quinze ans et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en est passé pas mal de choses entre-temps ! »

« Alors ça, c'est une certitude ! » Commenta Sirius.

« Mais je n'ai pas trop compris cette histoire à propos du règne de Voldemort ! » Intervint James.

« Bon ! C'est peut-être le plus simple pour commencer ! » Commenta Dumbledore. « En fait, il a disparu, pendant treize ans, et il n'est revenu qu'il y a un peu moins de deux ans ! »

« Il a disparu ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? » S'exclama James.

« Oh, oh ! Doucement ! » Rétorqua Dumbledore, amusé. « Une question à la fois ! Et, oui, en effet, il a disparu ! » Commença-t-il, tout en jetant un regard de biais à Sirius. « Il a perdu quasiment tous ses pouvoirs le soir où il a voulu vous tuer et… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs ? » Insista Lily.

« C'est quand il s'en est pris à Harry. » Répondit, prudemment, Dumbledore. Les deux Potter se rembrunirent aussitôt, échangeant un regard, hésitant à poser la question. Un long moment de silence s'installa. Dumbledore adressa un regard entendu à Remus et Sirius. Celui-ci décida de prendre les choses en mains.

« En tout cas, j'en connais un qui va être ravi de savoir ça ! » Observa-t-il.

« Qui ça ? » Lâcha, distraitement, James.

« Ben, Harry ! » La réaction du couple ne se fit pas attendre.

« Quoi ? Harry est vivant ? » S'exclama James, en se levant d'un bond.

« Mais, je croyais que… Où est-il ? » Demanda Lily.

« Vous le verrez en temps voulu ! Il va très bien ! » Assura Dumbledore. « Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, Voldemort a voulu tuer Harry mais il avait négligé le fait que Lily était morte pour le sauver, si bien que ça a protégé, à son insu, Harry du sort que lui a lancé Voldemort ! L'Avada Kedavra a ricoché et c'est Voldemort qui s'est prit son sortilège. »

« Quoi ? En quelque sorte, Voldemort s'est auto-détruit ? » S'étonna James.

« On peut dire ça ! » Approuva Dumbledore. « Mais le ricochet a tout de même laissé une marque à Harry, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Sinon, à part ça, il s'en est tiré sans casse ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais le sort a non seulement réduit Voldemort a presque rien, mais a aussi détruit votre maison ! C'est presque un miracle que Harry ait survécu à l'attaque puis à l'écroulement ! Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, Harry est devenu célèbre dans le monde des sorciers. Voldemort, lui, a disparu pendant dix ans, mais a commencé à redonner signe de lui lors de la première année de Harry à Poudlard. » Dumbledore se lança donc dans des explications sur les années de Harry à Poudlard, jusqu'au Tournoi des Trois sorciers fatidique durant lequel Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry s'en est toujours tiré avec brio ! » Conclut le directeur.

* * *

Un long moment de silence s'instaura, troublé, tandis que Dumbledore observait l'expression soulagée du couple de savoir leur fils vivant. Finalement, James se décida à reprendre la parole. 

« Et chez qui vit Harry ? »

« Et bien, j'ai jugé préférable, à la suite de ce qui s'était passé, de l'écarter du monde sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'assumer sa 'célébrité' et… il a… » commença Dumbledore.

« Ne me dites pas que… » L'interrompit Lily, réalisant où il voulait en venir. « Vous ne l'avez quand même pas confié à ma sœur ? » S'exclama t-elle.

« Si ! » Avoua Dumbledore. « C'était les seuls à qui on… »

« Mais… Pétunia déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie ! » Commenta Lily. « Elle a dû en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Harry et… »

« Lily, calme-toi… » Lui glissa James, en posant la main sur son bras. « Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour faire ça ! Et je ne pense pas que ta sœur ait pu… »

« Ca se voit que tu ne la connais pas ! » Répliqua t-elle.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… » Reprit Dumbledore, songeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder sur ce sujet plus que délicat « Harry est indemne et c'est là l'essentiel, non ?

« Oui, bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas confié à Sirius ? » Demanda James. « Après tout, c'est son parrain et il aurait été bien capable de le préserver de tout ça ! Quoi ? » S'étonna-t-il en voyant l'expression accablée de Sirius. Remus lui, avait baissé les yeux, tandis que Dumbledore faisait semblant de se passionner pour un nœud du bois de son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Insista James. « Sirius ? Remus ? Dites-moi quelque chose ! »

« Ben… Ce n'est pas facile à dire ! » Commença Sirius. En fait, Harry n'avait même jamais entendu parler de moi, jusqu'à sa troisième année ! »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui… » Insista James, les sourcils froncés.

« Ils pensaient que j'étais le traître ! » Lâcha Sirius. « Pour tout le monde, c'était moi votre Gardien du Secret, comme c'était prévu, et non Peter ! Quand j'ai découvert ce qui s'était passé, j'ai voulu régler son compte à ce misérable ! Malheureusement, il a été plus malin que moi et, dans une rue pleine de Moldus, il a fait croire que j'étais responsable, en cachant sa baguette derrière lui et en faisant exploser la rue, tuant, du même coup, douze Moldus, tandis que, après s'être coupé un doigt, il s'est transformé en rat et c'est enfuit ! J'ai été accusé de ce qui s'était passé ainsi que, comble de l'ironie, de la 'mort' de ce fumier ! Du coup, j'ai passé douze ans à Azkaban ! »

« Mais… C'est pas possible ! Ils ont pas pu te faire ça ! » L'interrompit James, bouche-bée. « Ca ne pouvait pas être toi ! Tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille ! Jamais tu ne nous aurais trahis ! »

« Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis enfuit d'Azkaban, sous ma forme de Patmol, lorsque j'ai découvert que Peter était à Poudlard, prêt à s'en prendre à Harry au moment voulu ! En fait, il a passé douze ans sous sa forme de rat et c'était fait adopter par les Weasley, dont l'un des fils, Ron, à qui appartenait le rat, est le meilleur ami de Harry. Au début, Harry lui-même a crû ce qu'on lui avait dit sur moi, mais, maintenant, il connaît la vérité ! » Poursuivit Sirius. « J'ai dû attendre jusqu'à juillet dernier avant de pouvoir être innocenté, après que plusieurs témoins aient aperçu Peter, du côté du Pays de Galles. »

« Sirius, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qui t'est arrivé ! » Murmura James, atterré par ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami. « Si j'avais su ! »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, James ! » Assura Sirius. « Tu… »

« Pour parler de choses plus joyeuses… » Intervint Dumbledore « demain, à lieu un match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, et je pensais que ça pourrait vous plaire d'aller voir le match ! Ca serait une occasion pour vous de revoir Harry ! »

« Il joue dans l'équipe ? » S'exclama James, en oubliant momentanément sa conversation avec Sirius.

« Oui ! Il est l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor depuis sa première année ! » Annonça Remus.

« Depuis sa première année ? » S'étonna James, les yeux brillants. « Eh ben, il doit être vraiment doué ! »

« Il tient ça de toi ! Il vole aussi bien que toi, James ! » Ajouta Sirius.

« Enfin, le match serait pour vous une bonne occasion de le voir puis de lui parler ! Bien sûr, on devra prendre quelques précautions pour que vous puissiez y assister sans risque ! » Poursuivit Dumbledore. « Et on pourrait profiter de 'l'après match' pour lui annoncer votre retour, non ? »

« Il risque d'être dans tous ses états, lorsqu'il l'apprendra ! » Confirma Sirius. « Alors, le plus raisonnable, c'est bien d'attendre la fin du match pour le lui dire ! Sinon, je pense que je pourrai m'arranger avec lui pour récupérer la cape d'invisibilité, pour James et Lily. »

« Oui. » Approuva Dumbledore. « C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, pour le moment ! »

« On ne l'a pas vu pendant quinze ans, on peut très bien attendre une journée de plus pour le voir ! » Répondit James, la main posée sur celle de son épouse qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Hum… Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous restiez au château et que votre présence reste secrète, du moins, tant que Voldemort sera au pouvoir. » Poursuivit le directeur. « Cependant, Sirius, est-ce que tu pourrais aller demander tout de suite à Harry, pour la cape ? Je crois qu'il est en Métamorphose à cette heure, non ? »

« Euh, pour l'instant, il est toujours en Potion ! » Répondit Sirius. « Et je crois pas que Rogue me laisse le lui 'emprunter' un moment ! »

« Rogue ? » S'étonnèrent, en chœur les deux Potter. « Severus Rogue ? »

« En effet ! » Certifia Remus. « Il enseigne les Potions ! »

« Pauvres élèves ! » Commenta James. « J'aimerai pas être à leur place ! »

« Enfin, je peux te dire que le Sévie est encore plus teigneux qu'avant ! »

« Et, Sirius, tu oublies de préciser que le fait de nous avoir comme confrère n'arrange pas les choses. ! » Ajouta Remus.

« Bon, Remus, ça ne me surprend pas mais, Sirius ? Sirius Black, professeur ? Alors là, j'm'y attendais pas du tout ! » Observa James.

« Et vous enseignez quoi ? » Demanda Lily.

« Et ben, Rem a reprit le poste de Binns et moi, j'ai prit celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! »

« Oulà ! Ca doit être quelque chose à voir ! » Ricana James, essayant d'imaginer la scène.

« En tout cas, j'admets que je m'attendais à pire ! » Commenta Dumbledore. « Mais, Sirius, tu devrais y aller dès maintenant, comme ça, tu pourras intercepter Harry entre les changements de classe ! Et puis, Minerva est au courant ! Elle était dans mon bureau, hier soir, quand j'ai reçu la lettre de James ! » Ajouta-t-il. « Bien sûr, Sirius, je compte sur toi pour inventer une quelconque excuse s'il te pose des questions ! »

« Ok ! Bon, j'me dépêche alors ! » Conclut ce dernier, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

Un moment de silence suivit son départ. 

« Et si vous nous en disiez un peu plus sur Harry ? » Suggéra James, au bout d'un moment.

« Euh… oui ! » Accepta Dumbledore. « Déjà, il te ressemble énormément, en dehors des yeux ! C'est le seul trait physique qui le rapproche un tant soit peu de Lily ! »

« D'ailleurs, je peux vous dire que, par moment, ça faisait bizarre de l'avoir devant nous ! » Lança Remus. « Par contre, côté caractère, c'est autre chose ! Il a hérité du courage, mais aussi de la tendance à violer les règlements, l'esprit aventurier et le sens de l'humour de James ! Mais, il est, quand même, beaucoup plus posé, plus réfléchi, plus vif ! Et, pour ça, c'est de Lily qu'il tient ! Par contre, il a votre fierté à tous les deux, et aussi votre détermination ! Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire de plus sur lui ? Ah oui ! Il est le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch depuis sa cinquième année, il est, bien sûr, à Gryffondor ! Sinon, sa matière de prédilection, c'est la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où il est toujours en avance par rapport aux autres. En troisième année, il maîtrisait déjà les Patronus. D'ailleurs, tu devrais voir le sien, tu n'en reviendrais pas, James ! Et puis, il déteste les Serpentard, surtout Draco Malfoy et le professeur Rogue ! »

« Au moins, il est rationnel ! » Commenta James. « Mais vous croyez qu'il sera content de nous voir ? Je veux dire, à seize ans, c'est pas vraiment un âge où… »

« Tu plaisantes ? Il sera ravit de vous revoir ! N'oublie pas qu'il n'a pas eu ses parents pendant quinze ans et qu'il en a souffert, je peux te dire ! Et, tu sais, James, le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait lui faire, pendant tout ce temps, c'était le comparer à toi. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui lui fasse plus plaisir ! » Rétorqua Remus. « Demande à Dumbledore si tu ne me crois pas ! »

« Oh, si, j'te crois, Remus ! » Assura James, en souriant. « En tout cas, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! »

« ON a hâte de le rencontrer ! » Insista Lily. Ils s'interrompirent lorsque Sirius frappa à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau, hors d'haleine.

« Je les ai ! » Lança-t-il. « Et ça a pas été facile ! Il ne les cède pas facilement ! » James sourit en reconnaissant la cape.

« Harry sait qu'elle était à moi ? » Demanda-t-il en la prenant précautionneusement.

« Oh ça oui ! Et il en prend bien soin ! » Assura Dumbledore. « Je la lui ai donné lors de sa première année ! Et il ne s'est pas privé pour s'en servir ! Et la Carte aussi ! » James, Sirius et Remus se tournèrent vers le directeur, l'air surpris.

« Oui, je suis au courant pour votre 'Carte des Maraudeurs', tout comme je suis au courant de vos talents d'Animagus, pour Sirius et James ! » Répliqua Dumbledore, amusé. « C'est moi qui la lui ai renvoyé lorsqu'il était en cinquième année ! »

« Mais, je croyais que Rusard l'avait confisquée. ! » Commenta James.

« Oui, mais c'était sans compter sur les jumeaux Weasley ! Ces deux là auraient pu rivaliser avec nous ! » Observa Remus, en souriant. « Enfin, un jour, alors qu'ils étaient dans le bureau de Rusard, ils l'ont récupéré et ont réussi à la faire marcher ! Ils l'ont ensuite offerte à Harry, lors de sa troisième année, pour qu'il puisse aller à Pré-au-Lard car les Dursley ne lui avait pas signé l'autorisation. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux ! » Rétorqua Lily.

« En fait, d'après ce que j'en ai compris, Harry avait fait un marché avec son oncle, pour qu'il la lui signe mais, malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur sa 'tante'… Marge, je crois… » expliqua Sirius.

« La sœur de Vernon, la grosse femme qui est accro aux chiens, c'est ça ? » Demanda James, à l'adresse de sa femme.

« Euh… oui ! » Confirma celle-ci, après un moment de réflexion. « Celle-là, c'était bien la pire du lot ! Et je suppose qu'elle n'a pas dû s'arranger ! »

« Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, d'après ce que Harry m'en a dit, ça a dégénéré, alors qu'elle avait bu un petit coup de trop, elle a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait mieux pas dire et Harry, sous la colère, l'a fait gonfler comme un ballon et s'est enfuit de chez les Dursley, avec toutes ses affaires ! » Poursuivit Sirius. « D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, c'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis douze ans ! Il a été récupéré par le Magicobus et a finit ses vacances au Chaudron Baveur ! » James éclata de rire, essayant d'imaginer la scène de la Tante Marge gonflée comme un ballon. La conversation se poursuivit, dans le bureau, pendant plusieurs heures, tout le monde parla de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore jette un œil à sa montre.

« Oulà ! Il est déjà l'heure du dîner ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Je ferai bien d'y aller, vu que je dois y assister ! James et Lily, vous n'aurez qu'à descendre avec nous sous la cape, on vous casera à la table des professeurs ! Et, à cette heure-là, on devrait y trouver Harry ! » Cette remarque suffit à décider les deux Potter, si bien que tous les cinq quittèrent rapidement le bureau et prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle, qui était déjà bondée lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent.

* * *

« Harry n'est pas là… » Murmura Sirius, jetant un œil à la table la plus éloignée. « Mais… oh ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait entraînement ! » Se souvint-il, tout d'un coup, réalisant que les autres membres de l'équipe n'étaient pas là (autrement dit Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Alicia et Katie). « Bon, dans ce cas, il ne va pas tarder ! » En effet, ils venaient tous de rejoindre la table des professeurs, où il y avait toujours quelques sièges vides, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur sept élèves qui discutaient avec animation. 

« Ah, tiens, d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup ! » Observa Sirius, amusé. « Le voilà ! » Remarque inutile car les deux Potter avaient déjà remarqué l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux lunettes rondes qui fermait la marche, entouré de ses deux amis. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas le voir plus en détail, mais, au moins, ils avaient la preuve que le jeune garçon était bien vivant.

« C'est lui, James ! » Murmura Lily, les yeux brillants. « C'est vraiment lui ! Il est vraiment vivant ! »

« Oui… » Approuva-t-il, passant un bras autour des épaules de son épouse. « Finalement, tu l'as protégé bien mieux que tu le pensais ! » Ajouta-t-il en souriant, alors que le petit groupe d'élèves gagnait la table des Gryffondor.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était tendue dans la Grande Salle. Chaque fois qu'un match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard avait lieu, la tension entre les élèves était palpable. Et là, même si ce n'était que le match d'ouverture, les deux maisons avaient, tout de même une volonté imperturbable de battre l'autre.

« Allez, on y va ! » Lança, au bout d'un moment, Harry. Aussitôt, les autres membres de l'équipe se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle, sous les encouragements de leurs camarades. Mais Harry n'alla pas bien loin, réalisant qu'il avait oublié sa médaille dans son dortoir. Lorsque Dumbledore la lui avait donné, l'année précédente, il lui avait expliqué que cette médaille le protègerai. Et, pour Harry ce simple petit objet était plus qu'une simple breloque ! C'était quelque chose d'unique au monde, réservé aux descendants de Godric Gryffondor et qui était censée se transmettre de père en fils, d'après ce que le directeur lui avait dit. L'adolescent n'avait pas osé demandé comment le directeur avait fait pour l'avoir mais, dès ce jour-là, l'adolescent avait porté une attention toute particulière à cette fameuse médaille et l'avait sur lui en permanence, un autre 'héritage' de son père. L'adolescent chassa ses sombres pensées, songeant que rien ne ferait jamais revenir sa famille.

« Allez déjà dans les vestiaires ! » Intima-t-il à ses coéquipiers, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le Parc. « Je vous rejoindrai ! »

« Mais, Harry… » Commença Katie. « On… »

« Je vous rejoindrai ! » Rétorqua Harry. « Je dois juste aller chercher un truc que j'ai oublié dans mon dortoir ! » Sur ce, sans laisser à l'un ou l'autre de ses coéquipiers de dire quoique ce soit, il confia son Eclair de Feu à Ron et repartit précipitamment dans le hall, où la plupart des élèves s'étaient rassemblés, quittant la Grande Salle pour se rendre au stade pour assister au match. Se frayant, tant bien que mal, un passage à travers la foule bruyante des étudiants, il atteignit les escaliers de marbre et se hâta de rejoindre la Tour des Gryffondor.

« Le mot de passe ? » Lui demanda la Grosse Dame lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le tableau qui barrait l'accès à la Salle Commune.

« Dame de pique ! » Le tableau pivota et il s'engagea dans l'ouverture, pénétrant dans la vaste pièce déserte de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, alors que le portrait se refermait derrière lui. Il repartit de plus belle vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons, grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, et se laissa choir sur son lit, essoufflé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant le début du match, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient commencer sans lui ! Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et en sortit un petit écrin transparent dont le fond était recouvert d'un tissu pourpre, sur lequel brillait la petite médaille rouge et or. Depuis la veille, lors du cours de Potion, l'objet n'avait cessé d'émettre une chaleur étrange. Harry se promit de parler à Dumbledore de ce curieux phénomène, et sortit précautionneusement le pendentif et fixa la chaînette d'or autour de son cou. L'étrange chaleur était devenue beaucoup plus… supportable et était même devenue agréable, voir réconfortante. Il eut un vague sourire, rangea l'écrin dans sa table de chevet puis quitta le dortoir, dans l'intention de rejoindre ses camarades au stade.

* * *

Le château était étrangement silencieux, maintenant que tous les autres élèves avaient déjà gagné le Parc. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre une des éclats de voix. Mû par sa curiosité naturelle, il s'avança discrètement.

« Non mais franchement ! » Commenta la voix de Sirius. « Faudrait savoir des fois ! Pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes, vous n'attendiez que ça et là… Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravit quand il le saura ! Alors cessez de vous faire du souci pour ça ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance quand même ! Et… Oh ! » Il s'interrompit en apercevant Harry, au détour du couloir. L'adolescent s'efforça aussitôt de paraître naturel, mais nota le soudain changement de l'expression de son parrain, qui passa de la surprise, à l'inquiétude, avant de paraître presque sereine. Et le professeur Lupin, qui se tenait juste derrière Sirius, faisait de même.

« Eh, Harry, je te croyais à ton match ! » Commenta Sirius, l'air perplexe.

« Ben, j'y allais ! » Répondit l'adolescent. « Seulement, j'avais oublié quelque chose à mon dortoir ! »

« Hum… Mais compte sur nous pour t'encourager pendant le match ! Même si on n'est pas censé prendre partie, en tant que professeurs ! » Intervint Remus avec un petit sourire complice.

« Et tu ferais bien d'y aller, si tu ne veux pas trop faire attendre tout le monde ! En tant que notre grande célébrité, tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire patienter les spectateurs ! » Ajouta Sirius, moqueur.

« Mouais… Mais, tu sais, des fois je m'en passerai bien de toute cette célébrité ! » Soupira l'adolescent, avant de se reprendre aussitôt. « Bon, j'y vais ! A tout à l'heure ! » Lança-t-il, un peu plus gaiement, en repartant.

« Et bonne chance ! » Conclut Lupin. Harry se figea soudain, repensant à quelque chose, et revint vers eux.

« Au fait, Sirius ! » Lança-t-il. « Hier, quand tu m'as demandé la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte, il y a quelque chose qui… »

« Et c'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air soudain mal à l'aise, en jetant un regard à son "confrère" et ami.

« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais t'en servir pour faire une 'blague' à quelqu'un mais à quoi ça te sert car, après tout, en tant que professeur, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, sans qu'on puisse te dire quoi que ce soit, étant donné que Dumbledore n'en dirait rien ! »

« Euh… Je… »

« Ah, enfin, Potter, vous voilà ! » Harry sursauta et se retourna pour voir le professeur McGonagall venir vers lui, si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'immense soulagement de Sirius.

« Vous me cherchiez, professeur ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle. « Vos coéquipiers vous attendent ! »

« Oh mince ! » S'exclama Harry, en revenant à la réalité. « J'y vais tout de suite ! » Il repartit en courant sans prêter attention à la conversation qui s'était engagée entre les trois professeurs.

* * *

« Ah, enfin te voilà ! » S'exclama Ron, lorsque Harry pénétra en coup de vent dans le vestiaire, et se laissa choir sur un banc, hors d'haleine.

« Ca fait pas sérieux, pour un Capitaine d'arriver en retard ! » Se moqua Dean.

« Et ben, on dirait que tu as vu un Sinistros ! » Commenta Seamus.

« Oh, vous allez pas recommencer à parler de ce stupide mythe ! » Soupira Hermione, exaspérée. « Harry s'est seulement dépêché de revenir, c'est tout ! » Ajouta t-elle, tandis que leur Capitaine, semblant avoir retrouvé sa respiration, se dépêchait de se changer.

« Eh, faut pas que t'oublies ton discours, Harry ! » Rappela Katie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise à part qu'on doit donner le meilleur de nous-même, comme toujours et qu'on va tout faire pour garder la coupe à Gryffondor pour la troisième année consécutive ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on peut se le demander ! » Le taquina Alicia. « Bon, maintenant que tu es prêt, on devrait peut-être penser à y aller ! » Ajouta t-elle en désignant la pendule fixée au mur du vestiaire. Harry acquiesça et les sept joueurs aux robes écarlates quittèrent le vestiaire et pénétrèrent sur le terrain où ils furent accueillis par les acclamations des élèves de leur maison alors que, de l'autre côté du terrain, les joueurs en vert avaient déjà atteint la zone de mise en jeu.

« Et voilà les élèves de Gryffondor ! » Lança, avec enthousiasme, Elsa Donalson, une élève de cinquième année de ladite maison et qui avait été chargé de commenter les matchs. « Depuis l'année précédente, l'équipe championne des trois dernières éditions à connu quelques modifications, après le départ de trois de ses éléments que le Capitaine, Harry Potter, depuis l'année dernière, a judicieusement remplacés ! Alors, veuillez acclamer bien fort la meilleure équipe que Poudlard ait jamais eu depuis des années, j'ai nommé, GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Miss Donalson ! » Intervint McGonagall, qui se trouvait à présent derrière la commentatrice, alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'élevait dans les tribunes rouge et or. « Contentez-vous de commenter le match ! »

« Oui, professeur ! Bon, alors, passons à la constitution de l'équipe. Aux postes de Poursuiveurs, nous avons, respectivement, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Hermione Granger ! Pour les Batteurs, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan remplacent efficacement les jumeaux Weasley. Devant les buts, on retrouve Ron Weasley et, bien sûr, Harry Potter pour l'Attrapeur ! » Poursuivit-elle, sous les cris enthousiastes de ses condisciples. « A présent, les Capitaines se serrent la main (nda : mais pas de gaieté de cœur, bien évidemment.) et les joueurs enfourchent leur balai et prennent position ! »

En tant qu'Attrapeur, Harry était placé au-dessus des autres joueurs et dominaient donc l'ensemble du terrain. Jetant un regard vers les tribunes, il sourit en apercevant Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus prendre place sur les gradins. L'adolescent reporta son attention sur le jeu même si, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude ! En dessous de lui, le professeur Bibine, libéra Cognards et Vif d'or qui, après avoir nargué les deux Attrapeurs, se volatilisa.

« Le Souafle est mis en jeu ! » Annonça Elsa, alors que le silence retombait, momentanément, sur le stade. « Et… C'EST PARTI ! Le match commence très vite alors que Spinnet s'empare du Souaffle et file déjà vers les buts adverses, suivie par Bell à qui elle passe la balle ! Mais, oh, en voulant éviter un Cognard, Bell perd le Souaffle qui est récupéré par… Granger ! Le Souaffle passe d'une Poursuiveuse à l'autre ! Elles font preuve d'une dextérité étonnante ! »

* * *

Dans les tribunes, les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à suivre, avec grand intérêt, le match. Bien que n'étant pas sensés, en tant que professeur, prendre parti, Sirius et Remus ne se gênaient pas pour encourager les 'lions', Remus avec un peu plus de discrétion que son ami. Entre Sirius et Dumbledore, cachés sous la cape, le couple Potter ne perdait pas un seul moment du match, concentrés sur l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor qui était plongé dans sa recherche du Vif d'or.

« Il te ressemble vraiment dans sa façon de voler ! » Commenta Sirius, à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

« Tu rigoles ? Il vole nettement mieux que moi ! » Rétorqua ce dernier. « Surtout quand on sait que, avant sa première année, il n'y avait jamais joué ! C'est franchement impressionnant ! »

« Et vous avez encore rien vu ! » Répliqua Sirius.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que le match durait, et malgré ses efforts, Harry n'avait pas encore aperçu le Vif d'or, suivit de près par Malfoy. Soudain, Harry vit l'éclat doré du Vif d'or et se hâta de piquer dans sa direction, jetant néanmoins un rapide coup d'œil à son adversaire qui l'avait aussitôt imité.

« Ah, Potter semble avoir vu le Vif d'or ! » Commenta Elsa, enthousiaste. « Et… OH NON ! »

Un Cognard surgit de nul part coupa soudain la trajectoire des deux Attrapeurs, les obligeant à dévier en catastrophe, le Vif profitant de l'occasion pour disparaître.

« Désolé, Harry ! On l'avait pas vu ! » S'excusa Dean, en passant à côté de lui.

« Ca va ! C'est rien ! » Assura le Capitaine. Ce match étant le premier des deux Batteurs, des inattentions de ce genre étaient compréhensibles. Il reprit donc sa surveillance du terrain, Malfoy étant revenu à la charge.

Dans les tribunes, la contrariété régnait chez les Gryffondor, et du côté de Sirius. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Lily s'était agrippée au bras de James.

« Eh, calme-toi ! » Murmura celui-ci. « Tu n'as jamais été aussi inquiète quand je jouais ! »

« Parce que tu ne pouvais pas le voir, justement, étant donné que tu jouais ! » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Mais je t'assure que j'étais tout aussi inquiète, même si j'ai fini par m'y habituée au fur et à mesure ! Mais là, c'est tout autre chose ! C'est notre fils, que l'on a pas vu pendant quinze ans, qui est sur le terrain. ! »

« Il ne risque rien ! » Certifia James. « Il sait ce qu'il fait ! Regarde un peu la maîtrise qu'il a de son balai ! On ne peut pas exclure tous les risques mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose de vraiment grave ! »

« Je sais… » Concéda Lily. « Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! »

« Je vois ça ! » Acquiesça James. « L'instinct maternel en éveil ! » Ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

« Oh, moque-toi ! A croire que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! » Rétorqua-t-il. « C'est mon fils tout autant que le tien, j'te rappelle ! Mais je sais simplement qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire et… »

« Eh ! Baissez un peu ! » Siffla Remus. « Vous allez finir par attirer l'attention ! »

« Regardez ! » S'écria soudain Sirius. Harry, sur le terrain, venait d'amorcer un autre piqué, talonné par Malfoy.

« On dirait que Potter a encore vu le Vif ! » Annonça la commentatrice. James fronça les sourcils, scrutant le terrain.

« Il n'a pas vu le Vif ! » Réalisa-t-il. « C'est… la feinte de Wronski ! »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Un pressentiment ! » Commenta James. « Mais c'est pas une figure facile à faire ! »

« Harry est passé maître dans la pratique de cette feinte ! » Murmura Sirius. « Et Malfoy est bien parti pour tomber dans le panneau ! » Harry avait piqué, bien décidé à se débarrasser de Malfoy. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement et Malfoy le suivait comme son ombre. Un autre Cognard apparut devant eux, brisant leur piqué, les obligeant à dévier, une fois de plus, en catastrophe. Harry parvint à redresser rapidement son balai et à remonter en chandelle, juste à temps pour apercevoir un éclat doré au pied des buts adverses. Malfoy n'étant pas en position d'agir, Harry profita de l'occasion pour 'plonger' vers le Vif, si bien qu'il ne mit pas longtemps avant de refermer, enfin, les doigts sur la sphère froide. Aussitôt, le professeur Bibine siffla, annonçant la fin du match.

« Et Gryffondor gagne sur le score de 250 à 50 ! » S'écria Elsa. « Ainsi s'achève la première rencontre de l'année qui donne ainsi un ton, plus que prometteur, au tournoi ! » Le reste se perdit sous les acclamations de la foule, alors que tous les Gryffondor, comme à leur habitude, quittaient les tribunes pour aller féliciter leur équipe.

* * *

La foule s'était disloquée petit à petit, alors que les élèves avaient regagné commencés à rejoindre le château. Seuls les joueurs traînaient encore sur le terrain, discutant de tout et de rien. Les Serpentards, la rage au cœur, avaient été parmi les premiers à quitter le stade, tandis que les Serdaigles s'étaient attardés pour féliciter les Gryffondors, avant de partir à leur tour.

« Eh, Harry ! » L'intéressé se retourna et sourit en apercevant les nouveaux venus.

« Super match ! » Commenta Remus.

« Comme d'habitude! » Approuva Sirius. « Le reste du tournoi sera une partie de plaisir cette année ! »

« J'espère bien ! » Rétorqua Harry. « Mais comme les Serpentards sont les plus difficiles par rapport à leur façon très… 'personnelle' de jouer ! »

« Mais on n'y est pas encore ! » Intervint Dumbledore, avec son 'impartialité' habituelle. « Harry, avant de te rendre à la fête qui va être organisée dans ta Salle Commune, est-ce que je pourrai te voir à mon bureau ? »

« Quoi ? Tout de suite ? »

« Noon… » Certifia Dumbledore en souriant. « Prends, quand même, le temps de te changer ! » Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry arrivait au bureau directorial, après avoir pris une douche en catastrophe et avoir fait un rapide 'acte de présence' à la fête donnée en l'honneur de leur victoire.

« Entre, Harry ! » L'invita le directeur. L'adolescent obtempéra mais se figea, perplexe, en découvrant dans la pièce non seulement le directeur mais aussi Sirius, Remus et... McGonagall !

« Oh, ne prend pas cet air coupable… » Commenta Dumbledore en souriant.

« De toute façon, Monsieur Potter, j'allais partir ! Afin que vos condisciples n'en fassent pas de trop… » conclut-elle avec un léger sourire, avant de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Harry, un peu déstabilisé, se laissa choir sur la chaise que son professeur avait 'libérée'. Les adultes échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Harry… » Commença finalement Dumbledore. « Je sais que tu es sûrement attendu par les Gryffondor, donc, on va essayer de… faire vite ! » Il s'interrompit et échangea un nouveau regard à Sirius et Remus, devant un Harry interloqué.

« Alors, je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça mais… » Reprit le directeur. « En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais… Ca nous a tous surpris et… » Harry était, à présent, complètement perdu, troublé par le malaise inhabituel et plus que visible de Dumbledore. Le regard vert émeraude de l'adolescent passait du vieil homme à Sirius et Remus, attendant une réponse à cette curieuse situation.

« Le mieux serait, peut-être, de lui laisser voir par lui-même. » Suggéra Remus.

« Me laisser voir quoi ? » Intervint Harry, inquiet, jetant un regard nerveux aux trois adultes.

« Harry. Tu te rappelles m'avoir demandé pourquoi j'avais besoin de la cape ? » Se lança Sirius. Et bien… »

« Remus a raison. » Le coupa Dumbledore « Alors, on va aller droit au but ! » Ajouta-t-il, en fixant l'adolescent droit dans les yeux. « Harry, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tes parents sont vivants ! » L'expression de l'adolescent changea de tout au tout, passant de l'inquiétude à la stupéfaction.

« Mes… parents ? » Bafouilla-t-il. « Mais… Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » Avoua Dumbledore. « Seulement, ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que c'est définitif et que ce n'est pas un coup de Voldemort ! »

« Alors ils sont… » Commença Harry. « Alors, c'est pour ça que tu avais besoin de la cape ? » Réalisa t-il soudain, fébrile, en se tournant vers Sirius.

« Oui. » Admit-il.

« Ils… Ils sont ici ? » Lâcha Harry, dans un murmure.

« Oui ! » Répondit Dumbledore en souriant. « James, Lily ! Vous pouvez sortir ! » Harry se retourna, en se redressant lentement, pour se retrouver, ébahit, face aux deux personnes qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Il y eu un instant de silence, finalement rompu par Harry qui avança d'un pas, les yeux brillants.

« Maman ! Papa ! » Murmura-t-il, ayant encore du mal à y croire. Tous deux acquiescèrent silencieusement et échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil entendu. Finalement, Lily s'avança, les yeux tout aussi brillants, et s'arrêta près de son fils.

« Harry… » Commença-t-elle. « Tu… » Elle n'en dit pas plus, trop émue pour parler, et se contenta de serrer son fils contre elle. L'adolescent se laissa faire, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin connaître ce qu'était vraiment une étreinte maternelle. James se joignant à eux, Harry se retrouva rapidement dans l'étreinte de ses deux parents, sous le regard amusé des trois autres qui contemplaient, non sans émotion, les retrouvailles.


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, rattrapant 15 longues années de séparation. Harry fût le premier à se détacher et regarda attentivement ses deux parents. Il voulait graver l'image de ses parents dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire à sa chance. Ses parents étaient vivants et avec lui ! Lily et James, quant à eux, regardaient leur fils qu'il n'avait connu que bébé. Il avait grandi, certes, mais était assez petit pour son âge. Ses yeux verts ressemblaient tant à ceux de Lily mais avec une lueur espiègle qu'il tenait de James. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'amour et de souffrance dans ce regard. Voldemort avait laissé une marque indélébile sur Harry. Et ce n'était pas sa cicatrice. Lily caressa du bout des doigts cette fameuse cicatrice. Harry ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore plus la sensation. Il n'avait jamais eu de gestes affectueux. Molly était du genre 'trop' et Sirius et Remus, étant des hommes, ça n'était pas pareil. Au bout d'un moment, James prit la parole.

« Harry, mon garçon. Nous avons appris par tout ce dont tu es passé. Et nous voulons te dire que nous sommes fiers de toi, fils. Nous n'avons pas pu être présents durant 15 ans mais désormais, nous serons à tes côtés, quoiqu'il advienne. »

« Ton père a raison Harry, nous allons dès à présent former la famille que nous aurions dû être. » Harry était heureux. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais ses mots restaient en travers de sa gorge. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry s'autorisa à pleurer dans les bras de ses parents.

« Hum, hum. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous allions dans vos appartements afin de continuer cette discussion. Harry, veux-tu bien mener tes parents au 4ème étage. Derrière le tableau de la Bergère se trouvent les appartements de tes parents. Le mot de passe est 'plume de phénix'. James, Lily, veuillez remettre la cape d'invisibilité. Si un élève vous voit, cela risque d'être la panique et attirerait inutilement des ennuis. Sirius, Remus, je souhaiterais discuter avec vous un moment… »

« Nous comprenons ! Nous te suivons mon garçon ! »

« Alors allons-y ! »

* * *

Ils sortirent du bureau du Directeur et se rendirent près du portrait de la Bergère. Un peu avant d'arriver là, Harry entendit :

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est le petit pote Potter ! » Harry se retourna et fit face à Iris Solaris, Préfète de Serpentard.

« Solaris ! Quel mauvais vent t'amène par ici ? »

« Et toi mon petit balafré ? »

« Je… zone. »

« Tu sais, Draco n'es pas très content que tu l'ais encore battu… Il est _très_ en colère… »

« Cela fait 5 ans maintenant, il devrait être habitué depuis le temps… »

« Méfie-toi Potter ! » Dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur son torse. « Ta chance ne durera pas éternellement. La fin viendra plus tôt que tu ne le crois ! » Harry enleva la main d'Iris d'un mouvement brusque et serra sa main assez fort.

« Oui et Voldemort et ses petits toutous pourriront 6 pieds sous terre ou à Azkaban. »

Iris sourit à la manière des Serpentards et s'en alla. Harry arriva au portrait et prononça le mot de passe. Il entra, suivi de ses parents et quand la porte se referma, James et Lily sortirent de dessous la cape d'invisibilité.

« Hé bien ! C'est très joli par ici ! N'est-ce pas Lily jolie ? »

Lily acquiesça. L'appartement était décoré dans les tons rouge foncé et or. Ils prirent place sur le canapé et commencèrent à discuter.

« Qui était la jeune fille avec qui tu as eu une 'altercation' Harry ? »

« Oh, elle ? C'est Iris Solaris, la préfète des Serpentards. Sang-pur et fière de l'être. La rumeur dit qu'elle est au service de Voldemort mais on n'a jamais pu le prouver. »

« Il y a des choses qui ne change pas… Alors Harry, Albus nous a un peu parler de toi mais… »

« Oui, je vois. Que vous dire ? J'ai été élevé par les Dursley. Lorsque je suis venu à Poudlard pour ma première année et que je suis passé sous le choipeau, celui-ci voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard »

« Hein ? Comment c'est possible ? »

« Hé bien, mon cher papa, si tu te souviens bien, celui qui m'a fait cette cicatrice est l'héritier de Serpentard et il m'a fait 'don' de quelques-unes de ces 'qualités'. Comme l'envie de faire ses preuves et de montrer que je vaux quelque chose… »

« Ce n'est pas Serpentard, ça ! »

« Bien sûr que si papa ! L'ambition est une des caractéristiques de Serpentard. Il y a le Fourchelang aussi… »

« Tu es Fourchelang ? »

« Oui maman, cadeau de Tom le soir où il a voulu me tuer. Un certain dédain du règlement mais ça, je pense que ma partie 'Maraudeurs' est aussi en cause » dit-il dans un sourire, en cela imité par son père. Lily, elle leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un « tel père, tel fils »

« Donc tu aurais pu être à Serpentard, mais qu'est-ce qui fait que tu n'y es pas allé ? »

« Je ne voulais pas y aller, maman et j'ai dit au choipeau de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard. C'est cette année-là, que j'ai rencontré ceux qui sont mes plus proches amis aujourd'hui. Ron au quai 9 ¾. Je ne savais pas où c'était alors Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron m'a dit comment passer la barrière. Dans le train j'ai aussi rencontré Hermione mais elle n'est vraiment devenue proche que lors de la soirée d'Halloween. Un troll était entré dans le château et Hermione était aux toilettes car Ron avait manqué de tact et le troll était dans les parages. Donc on a profité de la confusion pour y aller et là, on a sauvé Hermione, enfin Ron l'a sauvé. Grâce à un _Wingardium Leviosa_, il a soulevé la massue du Troll et la fait retomber sur sa tête. Après les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue sont arrivés et Hermione a pris la faute sur elle étant donné qu'elle était mieux vu que nous. »

« Je suis fier de toi, fils ! » Et ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Remus et Sirius arrivent. Ils parlèrent Quidditch, Patronus que Harry montra. James était très fier d'être la lueur d'espoir de Harry. Mais il y avait autre chose…

« Prongs a l'air différent, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Si Harry, mais je sais pas quoi… »

« Nous verrons bien, je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'alarmer. » L'heure du repas arriva et ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en discutant.

* * *

Harry était assez près de ses parents et était perdu dans ses pensées. D'un côté, il voulait rester dormir avec ses parents cette nuit mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le prennent pour un bébé pleurnicheur. Sa mère mit fin à ses questionnements sans fin.

« Harry, je sais que tu es grand maintenant et tout ça mais cela me ferait très plaisir si nous dormions tous les 3 ensemble. Comme quand tu étais petit ! » Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il enfila un pyjama et se coucha au milieu d'un grand lit. Lily se coucha du côté fenêtre et James du côté porte. Harry les embrassa et leur souhaita une bonne nuit et se blotti contre sa mère. Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en pleine forme. Sa mère était toujours là et le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'affection.

« B'jour maman… »

« Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi ! »

« Tant mieux. James est allé au salon accueillir Remus et Sirius. Je crois qu'ils fomentent un coup contre Severus. » Lui dit-elle d'un ton de conspirateur. Harry éclata de rire et décida de se lever. Sa mère le suivit et ils allèrent tous deux au salon. Harry sauta littéralement sur son père pour lui souhaiter le bonjour et fit de même avec les deux autres Maraudeurs. Sirius était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son quasi-frère et Remus sa quasi-sœur. Il était surtout heureux de voir Harry souriant. Même s'il n'avait jamais manqué d'affection de sa part et de celle de Remus, il savait qu'un parent ne se remplaçait pas comme ça.

« Alors ? Quelle entourloupe avez-vous prévu ? » Sirius eu un regard choqué.

« Comment ? A notre âge Harry, nous avons largement dépassé ces rixes d'adolescents… » Harry haussa un sourcil l'air de dire : « Me prends pas pour une poire. Je sais que tu prépares un mauvais coup ! » James remarqua alors que, bien qu'Harry lui ressemble, beaucoup de ses mimiques étaient les mêmes que sa mère. Celle-ci en faisait parti. Lily l'arborait en ce moment-même ce qui fit bien rire les Maraudeurs. Harry et Lily soupirèrent avant de se joindre à eux. Remus mit fin à cet interlude.

« James m'a dit que tu avais eu des ennuis avec Solaris hier ? »

« Ouais, rien de très inhabituel… Excusez-moi deux minutes… » Harry alla dans la chambre et déplia le papier qu'Iris lui avait donné.

_« Mon cher Harry, _

_Tout d'abord Félicitations pour ta victoire contre cette fouine de Malfoy ! Sinon, les mauvaises nouvelles : Il veut prendre Az. Je pense dans 2 semaines. Il est assez pressé. S'il arrive à avoir sa garde, on est foutu. Il sera très difficile de le lui reprendre, vu qu'il est protégé comme pas permis. Je verrais cela avec mon supérieur._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Isis »_

« FAIS CHIER ! » Harry jura tout haut. Il sortit de la chambre après avoir brûler le papier. Il s'excusa auprès de ses parents et oncles. Il devait parler à Dumbledore. Harry allait pour sortir quand sa mère le retint.

« Tu ne vas pas te promener dans tout le château en pyjama Harry. » Celui-ci rougit de gène et alla s'habiller rapidement. Puis il ressortit tout aussi rapidement en disant bien qu'il serait de retour sous peu. La porte se referma sur les Maraudeurs qui restèrent coi de stupeur.

* * *

« Eh bien, quelle mouche l'a piquée ? »

« Il n'a même pas pris de petit-déjeuner James ! » S'exclama Sirius. Lily se leva et alla dans la chambre. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans la cheminée : des cendres alors que la cheminée n'était plus en fonction depuis un moment. Elle appela Remus et lui demanda de jeter un sort de « restitution des cendres » Utiliser pour savoir le contenu de lettres brûlées. Ils retournèrent dans le salon avec la lettre.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose : des cendres d'une lettre dans la cheminée ! » Elle la lut à haute-voix.

« C'est quoi ce charabia ? » Demanda James.

« Je pense que Az désigne Azkaban. Qu'Il désigne Voldemort et le reste coule de source ! Sinon, pourquoi irait-il voir Dumbledore ? » Répondit Lupin.

« Oui… Attendons pour voir. »

Harry revint une demi-heure plus tard.

« Harry chéri ? Pourquoi être parti si vite ? Tu n'as même pas déjeuné ! » Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Désolé. J'ai eu des renseignements comme quoi Voldemort voudrait prendre Azkaban d'ici quinze jours. Il fallait que j'en parle au Directeur au plus vite. Il reste des croissants ou mon goinfre de parrain les as tous mangés ? » Dit Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hé ! » S'offusqua l'intéressé.

Ils rigolèrent tous un bon coup puis Lily fit venir le petit-déjeuner pour Harry.

« En tout cas Harry, je suis impressionné ! Que tu fasses parti de l'Ordre si jeune est tout simplement époustouflant ! Mais vu tes antécédents mon garçon, tu ne pouvais que rejoindre l'Ordre ! » Harry s'arrêta de manger et regarda ses deux oncles.

« Je… je ne fais pas parti de l'Ordre papa. Le Directeur ne veut pas que j'en fasse parti intégralement. Je dois juste le renseigner sur les visions de Voldemort, c'est tout. » James plissa les yeux.

« Comment ça, tu ne fais pas parti de l'Ordre ? Tu as affronté et vaincu Voldemort cinq fois. Tu as montré que tu avais plus de courage et de puissance que n'importe quel sorcier aguerri. Tu ne devrais même pas demander, tu aurais dû avoir ta place à l'Ordre il y a belle lurette ! »

« James… Ce n'est pas évident. Harry n'est pas maître de ces émotions et cela le déstabilise dans un combat. » tenta Remus.

« Et bien, il suffit de lui apprendre ! » Dit Lily d'une voix autoritaire. « Je ne laisserai pas mon fils, mon petit bébé à moi, mourir de la main d'une face de serpent atrophiée ! Si cela signifie le faire suer sang et eau pendant des mois, jour et nuit, 24h/24 et 7j/7 alors je le ferai ! » Harry regarda sa mère, amusé.

« Harry, mon grand, qu'as-tu appris exactement ? En dehors des cours, je parle »

« Les patronus, en 3ème année et j'ai un peu commencé l'Occlumencie avec Rogue… le professeur Rogue… » se reprit-il en voyant le regard de Moony. « Et heu… c'est tout… » Fit-il d'une petite voix en sachant pertinemment que son père allait piquer une crise parce qu'on avait pas appris à son garçon à se défendre. Les yeux de James se plissèrent encore plus (et là, Moony et Padfoot se demandèrent comment c'était possible) et d'une voix à vous filer la chair de poule en plein été au milieu du Sahara, commença à engueuler copieusement ses deux amis.

« ETES-VOUS MALADE ? MON FILS MANQUE DE MOURIR CHAQUE ANNEE ET VOUS… VOUS NE PENSEZ MEME PAS A LUI APPRENDRE A SE DEFENDRE ! EST-CE COMME ÇA QUE TU VEILLES SUR TON FILLEUL SIRIUS BLACK ? ET TOI, REMUS JEREMIAH LUPIN, EST-CE AINSI QUE TU PROTEGES TON QUASI-NEVEU ? JE SUIS AFFREUSEMENT DECU PAR VOUS DEUX ! »

« Mais James… C'est Dumbledore qui nous a dit de ne pas surcharger Harry. Va t'en prendre à lui. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres ! »

« ET DEPUIS QUAND ECOUTES-TU LES ORDRES ? SURTOUT LES ORDRES CONCERNANT **TON** FILLEUL, CELUI QUE TU DOIS PROTEGER COMME SI C'ETAIT TON FILS ! »

« Papa, arrête s'il te plaît. Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons. Après tout, je suis toujours bien obligé de passer l'été avec les Dursley pour ma protection. Je pense qu'il m'entraînera quand il le jugera nécessaire. » James regarda son fils avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux… »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Tu vas encore chez sa stupide sœur et son stupide mari ? »

« Bien obligé, la protection de maman ne marche qu'avec ceux de son sang. Donc Tante Pétunia. »

« Mais de quelle protection parles-tu ? La protection que je t'ai donnée ce jour-là ne marche qu'avec ceux qui t'aiment sincèrement. Bien sûr, puisque Pétunia et moi faisons parti de la même famille, cela marche aussi mais moins bien. »

« De toute façon, je n'avais plus d'autre famille que Tante Pétunia. J'aurai été bien obligé d'aller chez elle de toute façon. Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je retourne un peu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ? J'ai besoin de me changer et je dois parler à mes amis mais je ne dirais rien sur votre retour. On ne sait jamais ! » Lily et James étaient encore un petit peu choqué mais ils se ressaisirent.

« Non, vas-y mon cœur. Nous sommes-là, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Ok ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Et la porte se referma sur Harry.

« Alors là ! Je vais toucher deux mots à Albus et il va M'ENTENDRE ! » Hurla James.

« Pourquoi James ? J'veux dire, Dumbledore fait de son mieux pour protéger Harry. Après tout, il ne voulait pas qu'il est la grosse tête comme toi à l'époque ! » Plaisanta Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère mais cela tomba à l'eau.

« Alors, pourquoi n'a t-il pas pris soin lui-même d'Harry ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais donné la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles pendant 10 ans ? »

« Mais enfin, James, c'est le Directeur de Poudlard. Il ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de choses ! » James regarda ses amis, comprenant qu'ils ne savaient pas.

« Ce n'est pas QUE le Directeur de Poudlard, Pad… C'est aussi mon grand-père… »

* * *

Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Quand il entra, une tornade brune se jeta à son cou.

« Harry ! Où étais-tu ? J'étais si inquiète quand je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer de la nuit ! »

« Calme-toi Hermione, j'étais avec ma famille ! » Hermione lui sourit et le laissa se changer.

« As-tu fini ton devoir de Potions Harry ? »

« Oui, Hermione. Il est terminé depuis un moment ! »

« Bien ! » A ce moment-là, Ron rentrait avec Neville.

« Hello camarade ! On ne t'a pas trop manqué cette nuit ? » Taquina Ron

« S'il était en aussi bonne compagnie que toi, Ron, tu n'as pas dû lui manquer beaucoup ! » Ron et Hermione rougirent, ce qui amena un sourire carnassier sur le visage du Survivant.

« Oh ! C'est bientôt le mariage ? Et je suis le parrain du premier bébé, bien entendu ! » Harry et Neville rigolèrent tandis que Ron et Hermione boudaient. Harry était monté dans sa chambre et réfléchissait quand un hibou de l'école lui porta une lettre. C'était une lettre d'Isis. Elle lui demandait de le rejoindre dans la Cabane Hurlante à 15 heures. Harry sourit tandis qu'il brûlait la lettre. Isis était son amour, sa moitié, son ange. Elle endurait les humeurs exécrables d'un serpent albinos pour l'aider à le vaincre. Il avait toujours peur pour elle quand elle était appelée. Elle ne portait pas la marque mais avait un pendentif qui chauffait quand IL voulait la voir. Elle était ambitieuse, rusée, mais pouvait se montrer douce, câline, aimante. C'est elle qui l'avait aidé à reprendre pied. C'est pour elle qu'il se battait chaque jour et apprenait les Sortilèges les plus poussés. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci le voyait toujours comme un gosse incapable de faire quoi que ce soit mais Isis lui avait révélé son côté Serpentard. Elle lui avait appris l'Occlumentie, elle lui avait appris à cacher ses émotions derrière un masque neutre. Ce qui s'était révélé très difficile compte tenu de sa moitié Gryffondor qui partait au quart de tour. Il alla prendre une douche, puis se changea. Il se mit en jean et tee-shirt. Il prit un manteau et alla se promener au bord du lac. L'air était frais mais il se sentait bien. Harry réfléchissait. Il avait maintenant de nouveau son père et sa mère, son parrain et son oncle et une petite-amie qu'il aimait par dessus-tout. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il ferait désormais, une fois que Voldemort sera six pieds sous terre. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'être Auror. Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir faire la justice. Il avait bien une idée mais il voulait attendre d'être complètement sûr avant de la mettre en pratique. Il souriait. Son premier vrai sourire depuis un bon moment. Il se leva et retourna voir ses parents.

* * *

Harry venait de sortir pour aller à la tour Griffondor. Dans l'appartement des Potter, le silence planait.

« Attends… Albus Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, Président du Magenmagot etc etc… est ton grand-père ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire Sirius ! L'âge ne t'a pas amélioré à ce que je vois ! »

« Mais… James, pourquoi n'a t-il pas pris soin de Harry alors ? »

« On n'en sait rien, Remus ! On ne peut que supposer ! »

« Il faudra lui poser la question, la prochaine fois qu'on le verra. N'est-ce pas James ? »

« Hm ? Oh ! Oui. Mon pauvre garçon a dû vivre un enfer là-bas. »

« Oui, telle que je connais ma sœur, elle a dû tout faire pour que Harry se sente mal. »

« J'en suis sûr, Lily… » Les Maraudeurs restèrent pensifs un instant. Puis James décida de casser cette ambiance morose.

« Alors, et vous deux ? Quoi de neuf ? »

« Eh bien, maintenant il existe une potion tue-loup qui rend le loup-garou nettement moins agressif… C'est Severus qui me la prépare… Et puis, comme on vous l'a dit, je suis le nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Au grand bonheur des élèves ! »

« Moi, à part mes années Azkaban et de fuite, je suis le nouveau professeur de DCFM pour le plus grand bonheur de ses dames. » Remus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer ce qu'il pensait de cette phrase. Lily gloussa et James sourit.

« QUOI ? C'est vrai ! Toutes les filles chuchotent et me regardent quand je passe dans les couloirs. Et toi aussi Moony je te signale ! Et pourtant tu n'as aucune copine ! » Remus soupira.

« Paddy, si les filles chuchotent en te pointant du doigt et en gloussant comme des dindes, c'est parce qu'elles croient que nous sommes amants ! »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« Ne soit pas stupide Pad ! Nous sommes des amis d'enfance et nous habitons dans le MÊME appartement. Elles n'ont pas besoin de plus pour s'imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas ! » Répondit Remus légèrement exaspéré. James et Lily se lançaient des regards et regardèrent tour à tour les deux autres Maraudeurs.

« Et… ce n'est pas vrai ? » Demanda James.

« Non ! » Répondit rapidement et un peu trop fortement Sirius « M'enfin ! Vous croyez que quoi ? »

« Eh bien… » Commença Lily « Il y a des choses qui pourraient nous faire croire que vous êtes très proches ! D'abord, le fait que vous habitiez ensemble, puis le fait que Remus soit un loup et toi un chien, ce qui est assez proche, puis la manière dont tu passes inconsciemment ton bras autour de Moony… » Sirius se rendit compte effectivement que ses gestes pouvaient être mal interprétés. Il grogna et continuèrent à discuter en ayant une nouvelle fois changer de sujet. Le nouveau sujet étant Harry et ses résultats scolaires. James n'était pas du tout étonné des notes en Potions de son fils étant donné que Rogue était le professeur mais le résultat de ses BUSEs (un E) prouvait qu'il était quand même bon.

Harry revint pour l'heure du déjeuner. Il s'enquit des sujets de conversations qu'avait tenu sa famille. Arrivant au sujet Remus/Sirius il demanda

« Ah bon, vous ne l'êtes pas ? »

« Naon ! Pourquoi tout le monde le croit ? »

« Eh bien mon cher parrain, tu es un chien et lui un loup, vous partagez le même appartement, tu t'assois toujours à ses côtés en passant un bras autour de lui, parfois, quand tu le regardes on croirait que tu vas le dévorer tout cru… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais c'est faux ! »

« Mais bien sûr mon cher parrain ! »

* * *

Le repas se passa dans une atmosphère bon-enfant. A 14h30, Harry sortit, prétextant avoir besoin d'un peu d'air pour réfléchir. Remus et Sirius regagnèrent leur appartement afin de les laisser un peu tranquille. Lily s'étira et James en profitant pour l'enlacer par derrière et l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Monsieur Potter, vous me semblez bien d'humeur aujourd'hui… »

« C'est tout à fait exact Madame Potter. Il me semble que nous avons quelques années de câlins à rattraper… » Elle se tourna et lui fit face.

« Il me semble bien aussi. » Elle l'embrassa avec douceur mais celle-ci se transforma vite en faim insatiable. James fit descendre les fines bretelles du haut de sa compagne. Celle-ci s'éloigna quelque peu, faisant gémir son mari de frustration mais un regard aguicheur et une démarche chaloupée et James suivit sa femme sans broncher jusqu'à la chambre. Qui sait si la famille Potter ne s'agrandirait pas bientôt ?

* * *

Harry arriva un peu avant 15 heures devant le Saule Cogneur. La plupart des élèves n'approchaient jamais de cet endroit. Shadow, la chatte d'Isis l'attendait et appuya sur le nœud. D'un pelage noir comme la nuit, seul ses yeux marquaient sa présence à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Il avança lentement puis, une fois qu'il fut arrivé, monta au premier étage. Son Isis, sa déesse était là. Elle lui souriait.

« Harry ! Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir ! »

« Je n'aurais manqué notre rendez-vous pour rien au monde… » Il l'embrassa et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Les lèvres d'Isis étaient douces et son baiser n'était en rien comparable à celui de Cho Chang. D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait même pas comparer Isis et Cho. Cho n'avait jamais pu se remettre de la mort de Cédric et elle pensait sans doute que de sortir avec Harry compenserait. Mais elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer et de s'énerver pour un rien. Leur relation n'avait pas duré car le premier rendez-vous s'était mal passé. Mais il s'en fichait maintenant, il avait trouvé Isis. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils discutèrent un moment puis Isis et Harry reprirent leur entraînement. Harry apprenait des sorts de magie blanche et noire confondues et il s'entraînait avec Isis afin de les exécuter correctement. Bien sûr, cela n'était peut-être pas grand chose mais Harry savait qu'il devait combattre un sorcier de près de 50 ans son aîné et qui avait acquis plus de savoir en magie noire que n'importe qui. Et ce n'était pas en restant à Poudlard en apprenant quelques petits sortilèges qu'il allait s'en sortir. Isis lui avait demandé s'il voulait être animagus et il avait préféré que se soit son parrain (et son père aussi mais ça elle ne le savait pas) qui lui apprenne. Isis avait souri et lui avait dit que si jamais il avait des difficultés et que son parrain n'était pas joignable, il pouvait toujours venir la voir. Harry remercia Merlin d'avoir rencontré une femme aussi géniale. Il était près de 18 heures quand il rentra au château, un sourire aux lèvres.


	7. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

La semaine s'écoula lentement. James et Lily essayaient de rattraper 15 ans d'informations, tant sorcière que moldue. Harry continuait ses cours normalement, de même que Sirius et Remus. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient tous dans les appartements de James et Lily pour discuter.

«Papa, Sirius, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose!»

«Qu'y a t-il fiston?»

«Je voudrais devenir animagus.»

«Ah! Tu as sonné à la bonne porte Prongslet! Tu veux commencer quand?»

«Dès que vous le pouvez!»

«On a qu'à se retrouver ici, le week-end. Samedi, à 14 heures, ça te va?»

«Tout à fait papa!»

«Notre petit Prongslet va reprendre le flambeau des Maraudeurs… C'est si émouvant!» Dit Sirius en enlevant une larme imaginaire. Harry et James roulèrent des yeux face aux singeries du chien.

«Hé! Je veux être là aussi! Je suis une animagus après tout!»

«C'est vrai maman? Tu es quoi?»

«Un hibou!» Répondit-elle fièrement.

«C'est excellent! Vue globale du terrain, parfait pour débusquer les positions ennemies!» Rétorqua Harry.

«Tu devrais penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre mon poussin!» Dit Lily.

«J'y penserais quand Voldemort sera mort. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de trucs récréatifs!»

«Mais enfin Prongslet, tu devrais penser à avoir une petite amie et ce genre de choses. Laisse-les adultes mener la guerre.» Rouspéta Padfoot. Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

«Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cher Parrain. Il semble que Voldemort m'en veuille particulièrement. Donc, si je ne veux pas mourir la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontre, il vaut mieux que je m'entraîne. De plus, si j'avais une petite-amie, cela finirait par se savoir et Voldemort pourrait l'utiliser pour m'avoir comme toi au Département des Mystères, il y a quelques mois.» Padfoot, Prongs et Lily comprirent les arguments d'Harry sans pour autant les aimer. Moony les rejoints quelques minutes plus tard et accepta d'être de garde aussi pour la formation animagus de son neveu par intérim.

* * *

Le samedi matin, Harry se rendit dans sa pièce secrète. La pièce des héritiers de Gryffondor. Elle se trouvait près de la salle sur Demande, derrière le tableau d'une savane africaine, avec un lion se reposant à l'ombre d'un rocher tandis que la lionne chassait zèbres et antilopes. A l'approche du tableau, la médaille scintilla légèrement. Le lion se leva et alla vers le premier plan du tableau. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux puis s'inclina. L'image se brouilla et Harry y posa sa main. Il fût aspiré à l'intérieur, la sensation était légèrement identique à celle d'un portkey. Il y rencontra sa douce Iris, qui était l'une des rares à avoir accès à la 'Chambre des Secrets de Gryffondor'. Ce qui tenait lieu de chambre des secrets était en vérité un véritable appartement aux couleurs chatoyantes. La première fois qu'elle y mit les pieds, Isis avait rétorqué qu'elle allait faire une intoxication de rouge-et-or mais Harry avait découvert qu'il pouvait changer la décoration comme il le désirait. Le salon, près de la cheminée, était toujours rouge et or (bien que la quantité d'or ait largement diminué par rapport à la décoration initiale, pour n'être plus qu'une légère frise), la bibliothèque était dans les tons de bois chaud. Harry avait dit que ça faisait toujours rouge gryffondor tandis qu'Iris persistait que c'était les tons brun-bois et non pas rouge gryffondor. La chambre était décorée à l'orientale, dans les tons mauves, rouge et légèrement orange, avec un lit à baldaquin digne des '1001 nuits'. La salle de bains était vert-émeraude avec des dessins (style estampe japonaises) noirs. Et il y avait deux bureaux de couleur blanc-crème avec des frises bleu-marine. Iris était dans la bibliothèque quand elle a entendit Harry entrer. Elle se leva et alla l'accueillir.

«Bonjour amour, comment vas-tu ce matin?» Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Lorsque le baiser fût terminé, il éloigna légèrement ses lèvres de celle de son aimée.

«Bien mieux depuis que tu es là. Je vais commencer ma formation animagus aujourd'hui!»

«C'est grand, Harry! Espérons que le vieux bouc ne s'en mêlera pas!»

«Pourquoi s'en mêlerait-il?»

«Je ne sais pas, juste un pressentiment. De toute façon, s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, vient ici.»

«Ok! Que dirais-tu de passer cette matinée ensemble?»

«Très bonne idée M. Potter! Toute suggestion sur ce que nous allons faire?»

«J'ai une petite idée!» Harry l'embrassa dans le cou et elle gémit, la vague d'amour qu'elle ressentit à ce moment-là la submergea, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de cet homme. Car on ne pouvait être qu'un homme après avoir survécu à cinq confrontations avec Lord Voldemort et d'autres innombrables avec ses mangemorts. Harry l'entraîna dans leur chambre et ferma la porte avec un sort. Après tout, Iris n'était pas la seule à qui il avait donné l'accès à cet endroit et il ne faudrait pas choquer ceux qui rentreraient ici pour étudier. Iris et Harry mangèrent ensemble à midi puis étudièrent avant de se séparer pour aller chacun de leur côté.

* * *

A 14 heures tapantes Harry entra dans le salon de ses parents, pour les retrouver en train de discuter vivement avec Remus et Sirius.

«OK… Que se passe t-il?»

«Nous discutions de farces mais Remus et Lily sont des rabat-joie!» Bouda Sirius.

«Nous ne sommes pas rabat-joie! Seulement, Severus va se douter de quelque chose si on le prend _encore_ pour cible!» Répondit vivement Remus.

«Oh parce que maintenant c'est _Severus_! Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui si vous êtes si _intime_!»

«Tu délires complètement mon pauvre Padfoot!»

«Non!»

«Si!»

«STOP!Maintenant que vous vous êtes calmé tous les deux, parlons de cette farce. Je suis de l'avis de maman et Moony. La faire que sur les Serpentards ou sur le professeur Rogue ne peut qu'apporter des tensions non-désirées. Maintenant, une farce sur l'école _entière_ serait plus appropriée!» Remus et Lily regardèrent d'un air supérieur James et Sirius qui décidèrent de faire la tête au Survivant, qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Il appela Dobby et Winky.

«Harry Potter Monsieur! Cela fait si longtemps que Dobby ne vous a pas vu Harry Potter! Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour le grand Harry Potter?» Les adultes s'esclaffèrent pendant qu'Harry essayait de contenir le petit elfe.

«Bien, comme vous avez dû le voir, le moral des élèves est assez bas. C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de faire une sorte de farce générale pour remonter le moral. Je voudrais savoir si vous vouliez m'aider?»

«Harry Potter Monsieur, Winky serait heureuse d'aider le jeune maître. Les elfes savent que les élèves sont très très tristes! Les elfes doivent aider les élèves à être heureux!» Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

«Bien, je vous donnerais ce soir quelque chose à ajouter à tous les plats du petit-déjeuner demain matin. Vous pourrez le faire aux plats des élèves et des professeurs?»

«Bien sûr Harry Potter Monsieur! Dobby et les autres elfes aideront Harry Potter. Harry Potter est un si grand magicien!» L'elfe s'accrocha aux genoux d'Harry.

«Hum… Merci Dobby. Je suis flatté. Venez vers 21 heures, ça va?» Les elfes acquiescèrent puis repartirent.

«Alors mon filleul préféré? Qu'est-ce que tu nous as concoctés?»

«Primo, Sirius, je suis ton seul filleul et secundo, je ne vais pas vous le dire, vous le verrez en temps voulu mais, ce serait bien si vous y participiez vous aussi. Sinon, certains pourraient se poser des questions!»

«Mais euh! J'espère au moins que c'est bien comme farce!»

«Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit parrain! Tu vas adorer! Et si on commençait cet entraînement?» L'entraînement animagus commença donc sous la houlette de trois animagi et d'un loup-garou.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, la Grande Salle était extrêmement bruyante. D'après les rumeurs, Peeves avait fait des siennes dans la cuisine et le petit-déjeuner avait été retardé. Les élèves étaient donc tous présents quand le repas commença. Il y eut de joyeuses discussions et puis tout d'un coup, des 'plops' se firent entendre. La Grande Salle au grand complet était maintenant une reproduction fidèle d'Honolulu. Le plafond était un ciel sans nuage avec un soleil brillant, le sol était du sable blanc fin, il y avait des palmiers et tous les élèves portaient la tenue traditionnelle. Ils avaient tous les cheveux longs, attachés en queue de cheval pour les hommes, un pagne et un soutien-gorge noix de coco pour les filles avec le traditionnel collier de fleurs. Sirius et Remus avaient la même tenue que leurs élèves masculins, au grand plaisir des dames. Seule le professeur Sinistra, qui était jeune et assez bien formé, portait une tenue identique aux élèves filles tandis que les autres professeurs portaient des tenues plus 'vacanciers'. Un short et une chemise à fleurs pour les hommes, une robe longue à fleurs pour les dames. Le professeur Rogue portait une chemise à manche longue, afin de cacher la marque. Ils portaient tous des sandales. Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

«Il semblerait que nous ayons un, ou plusieurs, petit(s) farceur(s). En attendant, je vous invite à en profiter pour faire une petite pause-vacances bienvenue. J'ignore combien de temps cela durera mais je trouve ma tenue tout à fait bien!Continuez votre repas! » Sur ce, le Directeur se rassit, observant de temps en temps sa tenue. James et Lily avaient, eux aussi, eu droit à la tenue 'vahiné'. Quand Remus et Sirius entrèrent, ils trouvèrent le couple en train d'essayer de danser mais si Lily était très bien, il n'en allait pas de même pour James. Sirius tomba dans le fauteuil, mort de rire à la vue de son ami et Remus alla le rejoindre sur le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Mais! Paddy! Lily, Paddy y fait rien qu'à m'embêter!» Lily sourit devant tant de gaminerie et se planta devant Sirius.

«Vilain chien! Très très vilain chien!Pas de nonosse pour toi! » Sirius la regarda alors avec ses yeux de chiot puis ils partirent tous en rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus fait cela. Lily et James allèrent (ou du moins allèrent essayer) de se changer et Sirius en profita pour reprendre son souffle. A travers ses mèches, il put voir Remus, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très mignon comme ça. Il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au lycanthrope. Au début, il avait crût que c'était à cause de ses douze ans à Azkaban mais, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait plus que cela.

«Tu rêves Pad?»

«Hum? Oh ouais! Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse s'enlever ces tenues. Harry a dû les charmer pour qu'on ne puisse pas se changer.»

«C'est certain! En tout cas il a eu une bonne idée je trouve!»

«Ouais! Ça te va bien Moony!»

«Merci Paddy. Ca te va divinement, à toi.»

«Merci Moony.» Un hurlement se fit entendre de la chambre.

«Raaaaaah! J'arrive pas à me changer!»

«On s'en doutait un peu Prongs!» Cria Sirius. On frappa à la porte puis le tableau pivota, laissant entrer Harry.

«Alors, on s'amuse ici?»

«HARRY JAMES POTTER! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR D'ANNULER CECI TOUT DE SUITE!»

«Désolé papa! Ça durera jusqu'à 00h00!»

«Mon fils me déteste pour me laisser souffrir ainsi!» Harry vint l'entourer de ses bras et dit d'une voix enfantine.

«Mais non, je t'aime mon papa.» Prongs ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Après avoir fait un 'câlin' à tout le monde dans la pièce, Harry reprit son entraînement animagus.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement et nous étions déjà fin novembre. Harry était presque arrivé à trouver son animagus mais celui-ci semblait assez joueur puisque le 'territoire' était changeant. D'un désert il passait à un marécage. Du chaud et sec il passait au froid et humide. Il avait bifurqué à un autre croisement dans le marécage quand il sortit de sa transe.

«Toujours rien! A croire qu'il ne veut pas être trouvé!»

«Ce n'est rien mon grand, il nous a fallu 3 ans pour y arriver. Soit patient!»

«Tu as raison papa.» On frappa à la porte et le tableau pivota pour laisser entrer le Directeur.

«Bonjour à tous! J'espère que je ne dérange pas?»

«Non, je viens juste de terminer!» Puis il ajouta doucement «comme par hasard» mais Remus l'avez entendu.

«Ah, bien! J'aimerais discuter avec vous, si vous le permettez.»

«Bien sûr!» Répondit James. «Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous?»

«Voilà, j'ai appris que tu voulais devenir animagus Harry. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu sois sous la tutelle de Minerva.»

«En quoi, professeur Dumbledore, mon entraînement sera t-il différent sous la tutelle du professeur McGonagall. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que je serais en quelconque danger alors que j'ai trois animagus et un loup-garou pour m'aider au cas où.»

«Certes non, mon garçon mais le professeur McGonagall est encore la plus qualifiée pour te l'enseigner.»

«Pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais je ne vois pas en quoi elle serait plus qualifiée que ma propre famille.»

«Elle a l'expérience, de plus elle te connaît mieux puisqu'elle est ta Directrice pour la 6ème année.»

Harry bouillait intérieurement. De quel droit se mêlait-il de sa vie privée!

«Désolé de vous contredire, professeur, mais je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main les conversations autres que scolaire que j'ai eu avec le professeur McGonagall et elles ont duré même pas cinq minutes chacune. De plus, Sirius a l'abondance d'expérience puisqu'il s'est transformé régulièrement à Azkaban, ainsi je ne vois pas l'utilité de mêler le professeur McGonagall à ceci. Elle a d'abondance de travail comme professeur, Directrice de maison et Sous-Directrice de Poudlard pour ne pas ajouter une charge qui peut facilement être prise par d'autres.» Albus soupira intérieurement. Ce ne serait pas facile mais il fallait qu'il soit sous la tutelle de Minerva. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas connaître la puissance animagus qu'il a eu.

«Pourrais-je parler à tes parents en privé s'il te plaît?»

«Bien, envoyez-moi Dobby, quand vous voulez me parler de nouveau.» Il se leva et sortit des appartements de ses parents. Il se dirigea vers la Chambre où il retrouva Neville et Luna.

«Hé Harry! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

«Ce stupide et incompétent Directeur veut me mettre sous la tutelle de McGo pour mon entraînement animagus! Comme si Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas capables de le faire!»

«Il abuse, réellement. Pourquoi mettrait-il une autre charge sur le professeur McGonagall quand ton parrain est plus apte à le faire? C'est incompréhensible.» Luna avait abandonné son masque de loufoca quand ils étaient entre eux.

«D'après toi, Luna! Il veut savoir exactement ce que sa petite arme est capable d'accomplir! Ça ne serait pas bon que je sois plus puissant que lui!» Iris entra à ce moment-là, salua Neville et Luna et vit que son petit-ami n'avait pas l'air en forme.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a amour?»

«Dumbledore, animagus, McGo.» Il n'avait pas envie de répéter l'histoire entière. Iris renifla.

«Bien, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Attends-moi ici.» Elle alla dans la chambre et sortit un flacon d'une potion bleu royal avec stries argentées. Elle l'a tendit à Harry.

«Ceci est ton salut. C'est une potion d'abandon d'animagus!»

* * *

Harry sortait de la pièce et Dumbledore reprit.

«Il faut qu'il soit sous la garde de Minerva, elle est le plus apte à le faire.»

«Comme mon fils vous l'a dit Albus, nous sommes plus que qualifiés pour ceci!»

«Je sais Lily mais Minerva lui apprendra plus rapidement. Je sais que vos séances doivent être plutôt 'maraudesques' tandis qu'avec Minerva, il progressera plus rapidement. C'est pour son bien.»

«Je ne sais pas grand-père.»

«Je t'assure James, que je n'aime pas non plus ceci mais nous sommes en guerre. Harry doit avoir davantage de formation.»

«A propos de ceci, pourquoi n'est-il pas dans l'Ordre? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas donné de 'formation' dès la fin de la première année?» Albus semblait las.

«Je voulais lui offrir une enfance des plus normales. J'avais son intérêt à cœur.»

«Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris avec vous Albus? Où l'avoir fait élever par Remus? Vous savez que les salles sont plus puissantes dans une maison aimante.»

«J'avais beaucoup à faire alors, et Remus était instable émotionnellement parlant, même s'il le montrait peu. J'ai pensé que j'ai fait le meilleur et je suis désolé d'avoir échouer.» Les Maraudeurs ne purent rester fâchés très longtemps.

«Nous parlerons à Harry pour qu'il rejoigne Minerva.»

«Merci James. Dobby!»

«Oui Monsieur, qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous?»

«Voulez-vous dire à Harry que nous l'attendons ici pour discuter?»

«Dobby fera cela tout de suite Monsieur!» L'elfe s'échappa avec un 'pop'. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry entra.

«Harry, mon grand. J'ai parlé à tes parents et ils sont d'accord pour que Minerva t'enseigne!» Dit le Directeur d'un ton joyeux. Harry regarda sa famille, ses yeux montrant la trahison qu'il ressentait. Les Maraudeurs étaient inconfortables.

«Bien, apparemment ce que je souhaite n'est pas pris en compte.»

«Harry, il est pour le meilleur.» Implora sa mère.

«Le meilleur pour qui?Je suppose que vous n'avez pas opposé trop de résistance? Comment vous a t-il eu, en vous disant qu'il pensait à ce qui était le meilleur mais qu'il n'était pas infaillible? Comme c'est commode ! Finalement, je suis heureux de ne pas faire parti de votre Ordre pathétique.» Harry distillait lentement son venin. Comment ses parents ont-ils pu se laisser berner! «Puisque, apparemment, personne ne se soucie de mes souhaits, je vais mettre un terme rapide à tout cela. Je ne deviendrais jamais animagus!» Sur ce, il sortit sa fiole et la but en entier. «Je déteste être acculé mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je suis une personne avec des sentiments, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.» Harry sentit sa tête tourner et tout devint noir.


	8. Chapitre 6

_Hello tout le monde! _

_Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre! Alors voici donc la suite de cette magnifique histoire que vous aimez tous! (sinon vous ne seriez pas en train de la lire!) _

_N'oubliez pas d'aller visiter mon site et mes forums (surtout si mes fics vous plaise parce qu'il y a de l'inédit par là-bas!)_

_Les réponses aux reviews sont sur mon site HP-section forum-Réponses aux reviews Si vous avez des questions, avis, critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises mais toujours constructives!) n'oubliez pas REVIEW! (ou mail)_

_Kiss Kiss

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Harry était allongé dans le lit de ses parents. Pomfresh avait dit au Directeur que ce breuvage magique mettait plus de temps à partir si l'animagus était puissant. Un animagus souris, par exemple, mettra moins de temps à se réveiller qu'un animagus loup. En moyenne, les gens se réveillaient au bout de cinq heures. Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus d'analyser la fiole et, comble de malheur pour Dumbledore, c'était bien une potion d'abandon d'animagus. Sirius, James, Remus et Lily ne pouvaient cesser de se culpabiliser. C'était de leur faute si Harry avait dû abandonner la formation animagus. Ils s'étaient laisser avoir par l'air grand-père gâteau et plein de regrets de Dumbledore et voilà le résultat. Harry était dans le lit, plongé dans un coma magique, afin d'expulser toute trace d'animagus de sa magie.

« Qu'avons-nous fait James ? »

« Nous avons fait les idiots. Notre fils viens vers nous et nous, nous le renvoyons vers Albus sans seconde pensée. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il vous ressemble tellement ! »

« Sirius a raison. Harry s'est pratiquement élevé tout seul et il est rare qu'il demande de l'aide. Et nous le rejetons dès que l'occasion se présente… » Ils restèrent là, à guetter le moindre signe de réveil.

Il arriva huit heures après. Lily avait été inquiété quand, au bout de 6 heures, Harry ne s'était pas toujours réveillé. Sirius avait appelé Pomfresh qui lui avait dit qu'il fallait attendre. Elle se fit expliquer jusqu'où Harry avait été et fût surprise d'apprendre le changement constant de terrain. Elle avait alors émit l'hypothèse qu'Harry n'avait pas un mais deux animagi. C'était très rare mais pas impossible. Les fondateurs en avaient deux chacun, un animal normal et un animal magique. Godric avait un lion et un Griffon, Salazar un boa et un Basilic, Rowena un corbeau et un Phœnix et Helga un blaireau et une licorne. Sirius la remercia pour ces renseignements et alla apporter ces précisions à ses amis. Et la culpabilité s'accentua. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi stupides, Harry aurait eu un avantage considérable face à Voldemort.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il avait un mal de crâne pas possible. Il sentit un verre contre ses lèvres et les ouvrit. Quelques secondes après, Harry se sentit mieux et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit ses parents, son parrain et son oncle honorifique et s'aperçut qu'il était dans la chambre de ses parents.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramené à la tour ? »

« Tu n'es pas bien ici ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Il ne faudrait pas vous sentir obligé de vous occuper de moi. » Dit-il avec un petit rictus.

« Harry ! » Gronda Sirius.

« Désolé, je retourne à ma tour ! »

« Non Harry ! C'est le milieu de la nuit, tu restes ici ! »

« Bien, Mère, je prendrais le canapé ! » Il prit une couverture et alla s'allonger sur la canapé. Remus et Sirius partirent pour leur appartement en promettant de venir le lendemain matin. James et Lily allèrent se coucher le cœur gros.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain en pleine forme. Malheureusement pour son projet de fugue furtive, ses parents étaient déjà debout et Remus et Sirius étaient déjà arrivés.

« Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » Demanda Remus.

« Très bien… Je vais rejoindre ma tour. »

« Tut, tut, tut… Tu vas prendre un bon petit-déjeuner d'abord. Comme c'est dimanche, tu as tout le temps ! »

« Désolé, mais j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui ! » Il allait sortir quand le passage s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Dumbledore.

« Bonjour à tous. Harry, comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« Bien… » puis il ajouta tout bas « …avant que vous n'arriviez. »

« Excellent ! J'ai une proposition pour toi, Ton père et ta mère m'en avait déjà fait le reproche il y a quelque temps et j'y ai bien réfléchi. Harry, veux-tu faire parti intégrante de l'Ordre du Phœnix ? » Il y eut un moment de silence. Les Maraudeurs, après le moment de surprise passée, ne pouvait qu'être fier et anxieux pour Harry. Ils attendaient avec impatience qu'Harry retrouve ses esprits pour donner sa réponse. Positive, bien entendu. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise en entendant Harry rire de la proposition comme si c'était une blague.

« Vous me pensez stupide, professeur ? Ce n'est pas une proposition honnête que vous me faîtes là. Si j'accepte de devenir un membre, vous aurez un plus grand contrôle sur mes faits et gestes. Quand vous ordonnerez, je serais obligé de vous obéir. Je n'aurais pas le droit à la parole puisque vous êtes le Grand Albus Dumbledore. J'ai déjà assisté à vos réunions vous savez ? Ne me regardait pas comme ça, vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des espions, Directeur. Vous usez de votre réputation de Plus Grand Sorcier Actuel pour obliger les autres à aller dans la même direction que vous. Quand on vous met face qui peuvent survenir, vous les minimisez et lentement, mais sûrement, vous faîtes accepter vos propositions, aussi stupides soient-elles. Ce que vous voulez, Dumbledore, ce n'est pas vous arrangez pour que la prophétie balance en ma faveur, ce que vous voulez, c'est avoir plus d'yeux sur moi. Après tout, vous vous êtes arrangé pour qu'Hermione et Ron entrent discrètement dans l'Ordre, avec pour mission de _'veiller'_ sur moi. Ca m'avait surpris que, tout d'un coup, Hermione s'intéresse au Quidditch. Vous l'avez fait travailler avec Ron, ainsi, peu importe où je suis, vous avez toujours vos petits espions qui vous rapportent mes moindres faits et gestes. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans la Salle des Héritiers ? Ils peuvent penser bien faire, mais c'est une trahison pure et simple. Alors voilà la réponse, si vous n'aviez pas compris : NON. Je ne ferais jamais parti de votre Ordre. Adios ! » Il sortit avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il se hâta d'un pas rageur vers la Salle. En entrant, tous ses amis étaient là : Neville, Ginny, Luna et Iris.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Neville.

« Comme sur des roulettes ! Ils n'y ont vu que du feu ! » Sourit Harry. « Vous savez quoi ? Le Grand Albus Dumbledore m'a fait l'immense honneur de me demander de faire parti de l'Ordre du Phœnix. »

« Il ne perd pas le Nord au moins ! » S'exclama Luna.

« Oui, mais nous avons un avantage sur lui ! »

« Exact, ma chère Iris, il ne sait pas encore que je n'ai pas abandonné mes animagi ! »

« Et oui ! Si tu prends la potion de 'Dissimulare Carminis' avant une autre potion, comme celle d'abandon d'animagus, alors la deuxième est inefficace. Du moins, elle ne te fait pas expulser les animagi de ta magie mais fait croire que les animagi ont été expulsés. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été interdite il y a 900 ans et bannie des livres de sorcellerie. On a de la chance d'en avoir trouvé un exemplaire ici. »

« Oui, et nous sommes les seuls à le savoir ! La tête qu'ils ont dû faire ! » Rigola Ginny.

« Je ne peux pas te dire, j'étais évanoui mais c'est certain qu'ils ont dû faire une drôle de tête. » Ils s'assirent tous dans le salon et discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement des Potter.

« Comment avez-vous oser Albus ? »

« Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ! »

« Vous savez que vous avez empiété sur sa vie privée et que c'est punissable par la loi ! »

« Allons James, je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout irait bien ! »

« Albus, je pense sincèrement que vous ne devriez vous en tenir qu'au rôle de Directeur avec Harry pour le moment. Je craint qu'il ne fasse une bêtise si vous le poussez à bout. Et retirez ses amis de l'Ordre et arrêter de l'espionner comme vous le faites ! »

« Je ne peux pas James ! Que se passerait-il s'il mettait sa vie en danger, ou celle d'autrui, parce que nous ne l'avons pas surveillé ? »

« Il n'a pas cinq ans, grand-père ! A force de l'emprisonner, tu ne fais qu'accélérer les choses. Laisse tomber ! » Albus soupira.

« Bien, comme tu le souhaites ! » Il sortit en maugréant et les Maraudeurs ne purent qu'espérer que la folie protectrice d'Albus se calme.


End file.
